New Age
by NewAge24
Summary: THIS STORY HAS BEEN MOVED TO WATTPAD AND DISCONTINUED HERE FIND OUT WHERE TO FIND THE STORY AND MORE INFO IN THE LAST CHAPTER OR LATEST CHAPTER.
1. welcome to the new age

**Jon: IM HERE WITH THE REMAKE for hopefully the last time so i hope you guys enjoy this and send in your oc's. Also people who had previously who had read the last version make sure to read this one. Also my instagram where i have a lot of my drawings is called jon_draws_1**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Species:**

**Name:**

**Nickname: if they have one**

**Skin color:**

**Hair style:**

**Hair color:**

**Eye color: if there human then there black any outher species anything goes even black but they still stay a oval shape like finn's in the show**

**Clothes:**

**Swim wear: if they swim**

**weapon:**

**Hobbies:**

**Personality:**

**Strengths****:**

**Weakness****:**

**Bio: MAKE SURE IT IS ORIGINAL AND NOT GENERIC **

**medical**** conditions: if they have one **

**And the characters and background and all look like adventure time because thats the art style its in **

**episode 1: welcome to the new age**

The new age. Its a time where anything can happen magic, monsters, advance technology, really its like a fairy tale. Now your probably wondering how this all happen, well it all started in 2320 Ad where there was a disease that broke out and everyone fought to stay alive as the disease made a unbearable ringing in your ears and it got to the point where people committed suicide, then war broke out and soon earth fell into its own hell, but then there was a alien race that came down and save earth and made it into this new age where we are able to visit new planets and do anything we can dream of but then there was a thing call the great walk where all parents had to go to war but then all of them died some how and most kids were raise by 18 year olds and the rich and the important people didn't have to go to the great walk so some people still had there parents. Now after all these year of joy now NA 3022 is turning into another dark age soon and everyone is soon going to need a savior. Im Jonathen Lara and this is my story.

Jonathen was a 13 year old human who had black shaggy hair( like Finn's hair in the show when Susan put his face under water then he took off his hat.)( his body is also like Finn's because Finn is a bit chubby so unlike everyone else in the story.) pale skin( when i mean pale i mean like Finn's skin) black eyes,( like adventure time style) he wore a red hoodie with the hood down and sleeves rolled up to his elbow a white undershirt that you couldn't see cause it was covered by the hoodie, white sweat pants, and red and white sneakers. He was a optimistic with Adhd and was happy a lot, he did have friends but a lot of times they were distracted or to busy talking to recognize him and alot of times thought he was annoying most of it did int get to him as he was int sad or angry at all most times. He hated getting angry and was the kind type but also hyperactive and it was hard for him to stay still most of the time. He was lonely sometimes and no one really listen to him so he was a drawer with amazing cartooning skills, and he also played games to so he didn't get bored. He was a easy target to bulling because his weirdness and craziness but he still found his life good and worth living no matter what, he also loved french fries a lot and was a picky eater some times.

Raygerard was a 13 year old human who had combed black hair that was kinda down so it covered his forehead, tannish almonish skin, black eyes, gray tinted glasses, a white undershirt with a blue denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up and the jacket opened, with blue jeans, and blue and white shoes. He was skinny but was in shape he like movies and was Jonathen's closes friend as the two lived together, Raygerard or Ray liked to make movies and books but was a bit crazy sometimes and could start up the most random conversations. He was very smart to and invented things to.

**L.a. 10 am**

La was now very futuristic like sci fi and is still the most famous place on the world where most celebrities live and a lot of the house are like sci fi houses to just like the one Ray and Jonathen lived in like a lot of there friends." Im just saying if a robotic elephant vs a robotic narwhal the narwhal would win." Jonathen said as the two ate one of the food courts at the mall as Jonathen ate his favorite food which was french fries with chicken nuggets." No a elephant would totally crush the narwhal." Raygerard said eating his food." Well who said the Narwhal cant fly and shoot lazers from its wings." Jonathen said back." But the elephant is so big it would crush it." Ray said putting his hands in the air." Wait why did we even come here to eat and why did you give me two large fries and.. wait what are you not telling me?" Jonathen asked.

"Alright you caught me, were going to a party." Ray said." WHAT! No you know i dont like to go to random people parties." Jonathen said." Well at least you know them.. but its Skyler." Ray said rubbing the back of his head." WHAT you mean the snobby rich meanest girl that always bullies me along with her boyfriend colt who BEATS ME UP!" Jonathen said." Well when you put it like that way it sounds bad." Ray said." Look im not going no matter what." Jonathen said crossing his arms.

" Look this party is important to me and for a lot of people to." Ray said." Whats so important about it, its just some glowing colorful falling stars are something that scientists have been studying for a long time and have been waiting for this moment for a long time." Jonathen said. Ray just started at him, Jonathen looked to the ground." Oh." Jonathen said to himself." Now you see why this is important to me, and the whole city is invited to see it happen, her family is like the richest in the city and they have to have some kind of good equipment to see it, so that means ill be able to update my movie ideas im working on." Ray said.

Jonathen thought about it for a moment before answering him." ALRIGHT well go but im blaming you if i get harassed in any way." Jonathen said getting up." Alright lets get ready the party starts around 7 pm and its in the finco park so we better hurry up and get ready." Ray said." But its in like 9 hours." Jonathen complained." Thats barley enough time to get a spot." Ray said walking ahead." Im going to regret saying yes to this aren't i." Jonathen said to himself.

Once the two were at the park there were already people setting things up." Wow is this event that important that they prepare this early in the morning?" Jonathen asked." Ya its really a special event that a lot of people have been waiting for." Ray said carrying the advance telescope." Hay look that's a perfect place to set up." Jonathen said pointing by a tree with lots of shade." Ya here take the blanket and set it up." Ray said handing him it.

Jonathen laid the blanket on the grass and laid down on it putting on his ear phones and putting his hood up and pulled out his O-phone and started to watch videos. His eye lids became heavy and he yawned. He sat and saw Ray setting up the telescope." Hay Ray which medicine did you see me take this morning?" Jonathen asked." Which ones the two morning ones or the blue one." Ray asked adjusting the telescope." Ya those." Jonathen said." The blue one." Ray said." Why is there a problem with tha..." Ray was cut short when he turned around to see Jonathen knocked out on the blanket." Oh yea that one makes him sleepy." Ray said to himself.

**7:30PM**

Jonathen slowly opened his eyes to see Ray and there two other friends Tim and Noah. Tim was a 13 year old human boy who was tall for his age he had skin like Rays, black slicked back hair, black eyes, a purple hoodie, blue jeans, and purple and white shoes. Tim was the more of the brave and cool guys who could do anything and not be afraid to do it, he also was good at sports like basketball and could always comfort someone when there sad. Noah was a 13 year old human boy who had pale skin, dark brown messy puled forward hair, black eyes, a white long sleeved t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, blue jeans, and black and white shoes. He was also good at sports and basically one of the funniest people you could meet sort of like a class clown, and is also very supportive towards people and would help them do there best.

" So ya that movie was actually more scary and disturbing then i thought." Tim said." Ya but not as scary and disturbing as Jonathens internet history." Ray said. Jonathen quickly sat up and punched him on his shoulder." Hay im just saying." Ray said." Hay what time is it any ways?" Jonathen asked." 7:30 Ray said." AH MAN i hate missing the day, makes me feel sad." Jonathen said.

"Hay im really thirsty ima go get a drink at one of the tables set up." Jonathen said getting up." Alright try not to get yourself hurt." Ray said. Once Jonathen was out of sight Noah said." You know you just jinxed him." "Yaaaa we should probably go see if he's alright...Right after we talk about his internet history." Ray said.

Jonathen walked up to one of the refreshment tables and poured some lemonade. Jonathen then left to go back to his friends before he tripped and accidentally spilled it on someone. He looked up to see who it was and saw the one and only Skyler Night. She was a 13 year old human girl with blond hair in a pony tail, pale skin, black eyes with make up ( basically the girls in this story have the same eyes like boys but with eyelashes and if they have make up there is two eyelashes i hope you get what i mean.) a green tank top, blue skinny jeans, and light brown fur boots." AH LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY TANK TOP!" Skyler yelled angry at Jonathen." Look Skyler im sorry but just not tonight ok." Jonathen said." What do you mean not tonight COLT!" Skyler yelled. Uh oh was all Jonathen thought.

Colt came up he was a 13 year old boy who was pretty in shape and a bit muscular, he had pale skin, black eyes, spiked up blond hair, a blue long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up, dark blue jeans, and blue and white shoes." Well if it is'int Jonathen, my fist were getting a bit lonely." Colt said before punching Jonathen in the face as people gathered in a circle" That was the worst line i ever heard." Jonathen said back regularly in between punches. Everyone was cheering on Colt, as Jonathen didn't fight back cause he felt he shouldn't cause he thought it was wrong. Colt punched Jonathen in the stomach making him fall to the ground in pain before kicking him repeatedly" Come on you gonna fight back PUSSY!" Colt said kicking him harder.

Skyler then snapped her fingers and Colt stopped people then started to cheer for Colt as people booed for Jonathen." Make sure not to do that again or ill have Colt do even worse." Skyler said as Jonathen slowly got up. Jonathen didn't say a word as he walked out of the park with his head held down as people booed him and even threw food at him. God what is wrong with these people Jonathen thought to himself. He could hear Ray, Tim and Noah come after him but he was already out of the park and onto the street alone cause everyone was at the park.

He walked until he made it onto the beach and fell to the ground and laid down on the sand as he watched the night sky as he was all alone on the beach." God apparently no one likes me besides my friends and even they have gotten mad at me once." Jonathen said to himself." God, can you please just give me a sign of what to do cause all my life i've just been misunderstood and yelled at." Jonathen said with his hands together. He then saw the colored stars started to fall from the sky. Now he understood why people have been waiting for this they were breath taking.

He stared at them until he saw a red one getting awfully close to him he then realized it was coming straight at him. He quickly rolled to the side trying not to scream in pain as he barley dodged it and what was standing where it fell was a red crystal with a flame inside it." Whoa." Was all he could say. He picked it up slowly as he got up. He studied it until it started to glow in his hand and soon disappeared." Why does everything i touch break." Jonathen said to himself. He then saw that his hand was smoking then it lit on fire, he started to panic as then both his arms lit on fire as he fell to the ground and soon all he could see was red and fire, he then heard a feminine voice say." this is your gift and only yours use it wisely." then everything turned black.

He woke up and it was still night time. As he got up there was some pain in his stomach and he held onto it as tight as he could." Argh i fell like a restroom at a gas station." Jonathen said as he slowly made his way back to the street. When he reached the street he threw up onto the sidewalk."Ok Jonathen you can do this just get yourself together. He then lost his balanced and leaned up into a near by wall. He then looked at his hand to see no burn marks or any sign of Colts attack earlier.

He then put his hand back down only to feel he was holding something he looked at it to see he was holding a flaming tomahawk or more of a flaming look. He instantly dropped it before having it reappear in his hands. Then it vanished." Well i can do that now." He said to himself. He then found himself back at the park now fully healed. He then heard someone yell." Look who showed up again." He heard Colt say." You ready for round 2." Colt said cracking his knuckles." Leave him alone Colt!" Ray yelled trying to get to the two but were blocked off by Colts friends and the crowd circling the two.

" Colt i don't want to fight rite now." Jonathen said." To bad because looks like the crowd is wanting more." Colt said as the crowd cheered for him. Colt then threw a punch at him but Jonathen grabbed it before it hit him. The crowd gasp as there was a moment of silence. Colt then threw another punch but Jonathen grabbed it with his other hand He then flipped Colt over onto the ground. Colt got back up to kick him but Jonathen grabbed his foot and smashed his knee with his other arm making Colt scream." Hay a little help!" Colt yelled at his friends.

His friends started to approach Jonathen. Then one threw a punch but Jonathen dodged it making the guy hit the other henchman in the face then Jonathen put his hand on the back of the two and slammed their heads together making them fall to the ground. Jonathen punched one in the face then uppercut him making him fly a bit. Jonathen roundhouse kicked one of them then turned around to perfectly dodge a punch before punching the guy himself. One grabbed Jonathen from behind but Jonathen pulled himself forward to make the guy fall on the ground with him. Finally Jonathen grabbed part of a tree branch and spun on it to kick the guy in the face.

Everyone stared at Jonathen then Skyler came running into the circle to knelled by Colt." Look what you did now!" Skyler yelled angry at Jonathen." Hay he attacked me first i was just protecting myself for once." Jonathen said." Just let him go he'll pay for this later." Colt said with a angry look at Jonathen. People then went back to there own business and enjoyed the rest of the party. Jonathen's three friends then ran up to him." Dude that was amazing how did you do it?" Ray asked."um... i guess i always had it in me." Jonathen said." Well we better get home now its already midnight." Ray said getting the blanket and telescope." Ya im heading home to night you guys." Tim said." Night." Noah said as the two walked off leaving Jonathen and Ray.

"Hay ill meet you at home im gonna walk instead." Jonathen said." You dont even like taking walks." Ray said." I know." Jonathen said from far way."Well looks like im driving alone." Ray said to himself.

With Jonathen he was jumping from one rooftop to another as he jumped to a window of a tall building and started to move along the sides testing out his new skills he had. He then started to climb up grabbing onto the ledges and pulling himself to the top. He then made it to the top of the building. He stood up and looked at the breath taking view that he saw. He turned around to see a glowing white Crystal but with nothing inside it. He walked to it on the vent and picked it up this time his hands caught fire but there was no pain, he felt empowered. He felt a rush in his body from it as flashes of him forming a flaming hook shoot to grapple and swing on stuff.

" That felt...AMAZING!" Jonathen said to himself. He looked to the edge of the building and had a idea." This is going to be AWESOME!" He said running then jumping off the building as he was free falling. Before he hit the ground he grappled onto the side of a building as he swung to safety on the ground but knocking over some tables at a out doors cafe. Good thing no one was there he was int sure how people would react to him like this.

**The next day 10am**

" Im pretty sure the movie was at least a six out of ten, not a 9 out of ten!" Ray said as him and Jonathen walked down the streets of La as the two decided to go to the science shop to find parts for Ray." Dude the actions scenes were amazing it was just to good to be true!" Jonathen said." Well its not true c.g.i remember most movies use that these days, and the movies score should not be based off the visuals but the story and i found it to not be very interesting." Ray said.

"Well i found the story interesting but i guess everyone just has different tastes." Jonathen said. As the two made there way to the shop Jonathen spotted another of those crystals with nothing inside them but just glowed in a nearby ally ( this is the future people so its futuristic to.) " Um ill be rite back go ahead ill catch up with you." Jonathen said." What ever you say." Ray said before entering the shop.

Jonathen made his way to the crystal, when he picked up the crystal it started to glow and soon the same thing happened last night with his arms catching on fire. Flashing images of him spewing out fire like a flamethrower from his hands flashed in his eyes." Cant wait to try that." Jonathen said as he was about to walk away but was interrupted by a shriek. Jonathen went towards the yell and found a man trying to steal a purse from a women." Classic robbery." He thought in his head.

Something inside Jonathen clicked and it was either from the powers or playing to much action games that made him use his hook shoot to pull the guy towards him holding out his fist so the guy would be punched as he was being pulled. Jonathen's fist slammed into the guys face as he was being pulled leaving him on the floor as Jonathen shot some fire at him making him tied to the ground.

Jonathen grabbed the purse and gave it to the women. But she quickly ran away because of what she saw Jonathen do." I don't even get a thanks." Jonathen said to himself as he headed to the shop before he heard a girl call him." Do you think you can get away that easily hurting my boyfriend." She said. Jonathen turned around to see the one and only Skyler." Skyler can we just put that aside please i really dont want to fight ok...Wait whats that around your neck?" He asked pointing at it.

" This oh its just the most valuable thing ever, something you can never have, Colt gave it to me last night, he found it." Skyler said. It was a ability Crystal made into a necklace." Um you wouldn't mind if i can like hold it would you?" He asked." Are you serious, like i would let you touch this, this thing is more expansive then you and your 3 friends combined so there is no way your gonna..HAY!" Skyler said as Jonathen gripped it before it started to glow and soon his hands caught fire as he had images of him doing a fire dash that only took him a few feet it also let him go through vents.

" Where did it go WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT!" She yelled at him." Ummmmmm HAY LOOK ITS A 80 PERCENT SALE ON ALL SHOES!" Jonathen yelled pointing behind her" OH WHERE!" She yelled excited, she turned around to see Jonathen gone." JONATHEN ILL GET YOU!" She yelled. Ray then came out of the shop with a box full of random gadgets." What happened with you and Jonathen?" Ray asked." He did something to my necklace it started glowing then it was gone!" She said in a angry tone." What did your necklace have on it?" Ray asked.

" It was one of those things that fell from the sky last night Colt gave it to me and Jonathen just made it disappear i swear im gonna kill him!" She said. Ray thought for a minute before he realized that old legend IT MIGHT ACTUALLY BE TRUE." OH SHOOT I GOTTA FIND HIM!" Ray said running off leaving Skyler behind. Ray made it home to see Jonathen drawing on the table." Jonathen we need to have a serious talk rite now!" Ray said putting his stuff on the table." Ive told you before i am not going to sign up on a dating website even if its a Catholic one the answer is still no!" Jonathen said crossing his arms.

" What? no, im here to talk to you about what happened with you and Skyler earlier." Ray said." Ya what about it?" Jonathen asked." Well do you just happen to have super powers." Ray said. Jonathen was silent for a second." FINE I DO but its no big deal." Jonathen said. Ray just starred at him with a face that said 'are you serious' " Im just kidding ITS A REALLY BIG DEAL." Jonathen said.

" Do you know what this means!" Ray said." DOES THIS MEAN IMA BE A SUPER HERO AND YOUR GONNA BE MY SIDEKICK AND WERE GONNA FIGHT CRIME TOGETHER!" Jonathen yelled excited with big eyes." Pretty much." Ray said." Ok so where's your weapon?" Jonathen asked." Well i have been making a glove that lets me make blue holograms of small objects that become real things but leaving them looking like a hologram like bows or baseballs bats so that can work." Ray said.

"Ok now all we need is where are we going to do our first heroic dead?" Jonathen said rubbing his chin. The news then came on as the lady reporter said." There has been a robbery at the galler bank the criminals are reported to be riding in a black truck as Cops are in the building helping the hostages we will switch you to what are helicopters are seeing on the highway." She said. The video feed showed the truck speeding on the highway as cops were after it.

"Hay we can help them with that." Jonathen said." Dont you think that's a bit dangerous?" Ray asked." Hay we are heros we never fear danger now come on and get in the car." Jonathen said tossing him the keys. Once the two were off and on the high way they were behind the cops chasing the criminals to." Alright Jonathen i need you to jump out the car and basically play leap frog on cars jumping from one car to another, when you get to the truck find a way to make the truck stop got it!" Ray said. Jonathen just stared at him." You better hope i dont die." Jonathen said as he started to stand up on there roofless car ( or the ones you can put up the hood up and down.)

Ray drove up to a nearby cop car as Jonathen jumped on it trying to steady himself out. Then guns started to shoot at him as there were 4 thugs in the bed of the truck. Jonathen took a few bullets up before realizing he was int really getting hurt and that he was healing him self." Alright that is way to OP!" He said to himself as he jumped to the next cop car dodging the bullets then jumped onto the edge of the bed before it opened leaving him dangling from the edge pulling his feet up trying not to let them hit the road.

One of the guys came up to the edge as they pointed one of there guns at him. Jonathen grabbed his leg trying to pull himself up but instead threw the guy out as he hit the front of the cop car then falling into the road." Ohhhhhh thats gonna hurt in the morning!" Jonathen said to himself before he lifted himself into the bed as one guy started to shoot but Jonathen shot fire at him making him pat the fire out of his clothes but tripping over the edge falling into the road. The next guy try to hit Jonathen with the butt of the gun but Jonathen grabbed it forcing it back at him making it hit him in the face before Jonathen tripped him over making him slide off the truck to.

The next guy grabbed Jonathen from behind as Jonathen tried to break free he heard Ray yell "Dunk!" Jonathen did so as Ray made a blue base ball come flying to the guy's face as he grabbed his face in pain before he tripped off himself. Jonathen looked towards Ray which was the car rite beside the truck as Ray was wearing a white futuristic glove with a blue core on it. Ray gave him a thumbs up as Jonathen did the same thing to him.

Jonathen climbed up on top of the truck but it started to go on the turn so he slid and tried to grab the edge but fell off landing on the hood of Ray and his car but he was able to grab the mirror on the outside of there car." Jonathen you might need to move i cant see the road that good!" Ray yelled but the truck then rammed into them so Jonathen was pushed off the hood as he fell off the highway but quickly shot a hookshot to the truck as he pulled himself up to the truck as he landed on the top as the turn stopped and was back on the regular part of the highway.

Jonathen leaned over the top as his face was rite by the driver seat window. He taped the glass as the criminal looked confused but Jonathen pointed at the thing to roll down the window. The criminal rolled down the window and Jonathen said." Hay you can call me like red or flames or Hoodie just dont call me hot head, get it cause i dont get angry and all, or do you get the reference im making rite now." Jonathen said with a smile." So how about we play a game." Jonathen said." How about we play get the hell out of my window!" The criminal said shooting Jonathen in the face which did nothing and didn't leave any blood." Well thats not a fun game." Jonathen said.

The criminal shoot again but Jonathen dodged it." Ok lets play let me take the wheel." Jonathen said grabbing the wheel still upside down outside the window as he steered into a nearby rail quickly getting out the window but as they crashed the airbags went off and Jonathen was sent flying onto the road. Ray and the police then pulled up as Ray helped Jonathen up and the cops were pulling the the guys out of the truck and also found the money in the back seat." HAY!" They heard a cop yell at them as he approached Ray and Jonathen.

"Who are you two?" The cop asked." Umm well im Jonathen and this is Ray." Jonathen said as Ray waved." Well you two should know that those criminals are one of the most dangerous drug dealers around L.A and they stole the money to pay of the shipment and we are one step closer to figure out where there getting there drugs from, i like to thank you two for helping us out so if you two need anything just give us a call." He said shaking Jonathen's hand." Your welcome officer, now me and my friend here are gonna get some food." Jonathen said as the two of them got in there car.

"Well i would say today was very active." Jonathen said as the two of them drove off." Ya it was kinda fun." Ray said." Oh ya i also learned i dont take fall damage like if i jump off a building ill land on my feet or if like a trip and fall off and land on my back or something i wont get hurt that much." Jonathen said." When did you learn that?" Ray asked." Last night i was experimenting on my parkor skills." Jonathen said." Well im tired so lets just get some lunch now." Ray said." Agreed." Jonathen said leaning back in his seat.

Unknown to the two a flying drone was recording the whole fight as it flew back to one of the largest buildings in La, the Rell tower. It flew into one of the windows which was a office and onto a table with a name card saying." Victor fen." A man who was a 30 year old human male had pale skin, black eyes, dark brown combed up hair, and a black suit and red tie with black shoes. The man opened the bottom of the flying drone taking out some sort of usb, as he plugged it into his projector as it shot into the screen as it showed everything that went down.

Once it ended a women that looked like one of his secretaries spoke saying." Do you think the'll be a problem?" She asked." No, Rell should handle them we are the worlds biggest protection company any ways." He said." But for now we will see how everything plays out." He said opening his draw as he pulled out some files and handed it to the woman." Take this to the lab, the'll know what to do with it." He said." Yes sir." She said walking out the room and shutting the door.

Back with Ray and Jonathen the two were enjoying there lunch." You ever get the feeling that somethings bad gonna happen to you one day and you wont see it coming?" Jonathen asked." No." Ray said taking another bite of his food." Ok." Jonathen said eating a french frie.

**So there is chapter 1 hope you guys enjoyed ill try to update as much as i can so i hope you guys look forward to chapter 2.**


	2. neon lights

**Jonathen: Im here with chapter 2 so this chapter has no oc's but the next three chapters will cause there has to be a balance in which that there is some chapters where there is oc's and when theres not so i hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also forgot to say that i wanna make this into a cartoon for youtube.**

**Episode 2: neon lights **

"WHY DO I HAVE TO GO!" Jonathen whined as Ray and him walked to a party that was playing like electronic music (kinda like what martin garrix would play like his song animals)." Because you need to be more social and also this dj here is a villan so we gotta stop him." Ray said slamming his fist in his other hand." ARGH fine, lets just get this over with." Jonathen said as the two went to the entrance of the back yard. When they opened a gate Jonathen stopped dead in his tracks." THIS IS A COLLEGE PARTY I AM NOT GOING IN THERE!" Jonathen yelled showing all the people like humans, or solar people, or animal people swimming and drinking or dancing." Hay the Dj is our age, Look he's right there." Ray said pointing at him.

The Dj was a 13 year old human boy who had combed forward hair so it was kinda spiked with neon green, pink, and yellow streaks in his hair so that was the only colors on his hair, pale skin, neon green eyes, a neon green t-shirt with neon pink letters that spell" neon party", tan cargo shorts, a glow stick necklace, and neon green and neon yellow shoes with neon pink shoe laces, also he had black headphones with z in neon green on the ear parts." Well he really loves neon that's one thing." Jonathen said.

Jonathen taped one of the teens and asked him." Hay whats the Dj's name?" Jonathen asked." Oh he's Zack Strobe one of the best Dj's in La." He said before going back to dancing. As they walked forward they saw two girls french kissing each other with beer in there hands." Alright im disturbed now lets just hurry this up and go." Jonathen said looking away from the two girls." You'll be fine." Ray said. Then a bra was thrown onto Jonathen face as it hung from his head." Opps there goes my bra." He heard one of the college girls say. Jonathen just gave Ray the death stare as Ray smiled like he was saying sorry.

Jonathen tossed the bra off his head as the two of them headed to the Dj. Once they reached the front of the mini stage Jonathen yelled." HAY!" Zack didn't answer as he was to into the music. Jonathen then shot his hook shot at his earphones taking them off and took them from him." HAY!" Jonathen yelled one more time getting his attention." WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" Zack yelled angry." You weren't paying attention." Ray said back." YOU'LL PAY!" He yelled as he played a different song." He's ticked off easily is int he." Jonathen said to Ray.

All of a sudden people started to back away from the dance floor and made a some what fighting space like they were in control by him. Then he put on a sliver glove with a little disc on it and shoot some beam out of it creating neon people which had a outline of people and were glowing neon green, yellow, and pink." GET THEM!" Zack yelled. Ray's cube came out of no where as it landed on Ray's hand and became his glove Jonathen made his flaming tomahawk appear as the two got ready to fight.

Jonathen dodged one of them that charged at him then he stabbed his tomahawk in the middle of its head and no blood came out or anything it just sort of imploded. Ray hit one with a base ball bat he made as he struck him rite in its head and did the same with another one that came towards him as they both imploded. Jonathen grabbed one and pushed it on one of the party table as it hit everything on the table before falling to the floor imploding. Ray kicked one into the pool as it dissolved and then he grabbed a beer bottle and smashed it onto one of the neon people head." I always wanted to do that." Ray said to himself.

Jonathen chopped one of there heads off with his tomahawk then struck one rite in there chest. Ray made a bow and shoot it making it go through one of there heads and then sticking to another one as two of them were stuck to a fence as they imploded. Jonathen slid under one pushing it into the air as he shot his hook shot at it while he was still on the ground sliding before pushing it towards him as he slid out of the way as it fell to the ground dissolving.

Ray made a katana and sliced one's head off then from behind stabbed one in the chest as the two imploded. Jonathen then finished the last one by fire dashing into it tackling it to the ground before stabbing him with his tomahawk. Jonathen then fired dashed on the stage." HA you may have defeated mt minions but can you dodge this." He said shooting disk at Jonathen." HA HA HA YES! TAKE MY MIXTAPE!" He said but Jonathen ran in front of him and flicked his face with his fingers." Owwwwwwwwwww that hurt." Zack said like he was about to cry." You got to be serious." Jonathen said.

" You may have defeated me but my plan to control these people by just partying while i steal there stuff will go on. SEE YA!" He said trying to jump over his Dj set but tripped and fell face first into the ground. He quickly got up and jumped the fence. There was barking heard." AHHH NO WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE A GERMAN SHEPPARD AHHHH!" Zack yelled on the other side of the fence." You think we should like take him to the police?" Ray asked." Naaaa pretty sure the dog got him." Jonathen said." AHHHH NO NOT THERE WHY GOD WHY!" Zack yelled as you can see his arm trying to get up the fence.

**LA 9:28 AM**

"What are you doing?" Ray asked holding a cup of coffee looking at Jonathen building a tower with the game where you try not to knock it over called pango." Trying to build a tower almost done." Jonathen said almost putting the last piece on before there was a loud knock on the door startling Jonathen as he slipped out of the chair he was standing on knocking over the tower.

" Your cleaning that up." Ray said." Ya Ya i know." Jonathen said picking himself up. Ray walked to the door and opened it to see Zack strobe." What the, how did you find our house!" Ray yelled a bit disturbed of how he found there house." HAY who is..Oh Zack." Jonathen said." Hi." Zack said." Zack give us one good reason why your here before we beet you up." Jonathen said making a fist and making it get on fire.

" Ahhh come on i cant just hang out with my homies." Zack said putting his arms around the two." For one we are not homies." Jonathen said pushing Zack arm off slowly." and two your a villain." Jonathen said." That dosent mean we cant be friends come on." Zack said." Ok seriously why are you here?" Ray asked." Alright i need your guys help because someone took my disk glove." Zack said. Jonathen and Ray just looked at him but then went into a huddle." Ok how do we know we can trust him?" Ray asked Jonathen." Well he is a really bad villain so it wont hurt if we get his glove back he really dosent hurt any one and we can easily defeat him, besides lets just be like frenemies." Jonathen said." Alright fine." Ray said as the two got up from the huddle.

" So what do you say?" Zack asked." Alright we'll help." Jonathen said. Zack was about to hug them but Jonathen said." BUT that dosent mean well be a hundred percent friends with you." Jonathen said." Alright deal." Zack said."So where do we start first?" Ray asked." Well when i finally got out from being attack from that dog some guy took it from me, he looked like he was a neon person from the neon kingdom." Zack said." Do you know how he looked like?" Jonathen asked." Well if i remember correctly he had neon yellow skin, a neon pink eye with a black x for the other eye, neon pink spiked up hair, and a black jacket, with black jeans and black boots with neon bracelets on his hands he looked like he was in his early 30's he should belong to the neon people." Zack said.

" So looks like we should start at the neon kingdom." Jonathen said." Alright lets get into the car and take off." Ray said." Oh before we go there's also a night event tonight that celebrates the 70th anniversary of the entertainment distract being opened so just to let you guys know." Zack said. So the three of them went into the car and took off to the neon kingdom.

As they were driving to the neon kingdom they had to pass through the neon forest which was a forest with alot of neon colors and the water is also neon like yellow or pink." How much longer till we get there?" Jonathen asked Ray." Mabey like 5 more minutes i guess." Ray said." I think we should go to the bar to get some info from people who look like they would know about him." Jonathen said looking towards the sky of there roofless car." Ya or we can go by the neon kingdom and ask the princess." Ray said." Ya that can work we can get..." Jonathen was interrupted when Zack said." Ummm guys i think we got company." Zack said pointing behind them. Jonathen and Ray looked to see 2 black trucks coming to there sides with words in neon pink that says yenex.

One car rammed them and were pushed to the other truck that rammed them to." Um Jonathen a little help." Ray asked trying to drive." On it." Jonathen said as he shoot his hookshot to the truck on there right side making it go through the window busting it open and hooking it to part of the guys clothes in the passenger seat he then pulled as they guy was pulled out the window and fell to the ground. Jonathen also noticed they looked like neon people wearing black. Jonathen looked at the driver who was wearing a black blind fold." Um Zack how is the neon guy driving with a blind fold?" Jonathen asked.

"Oh neon people can see through blind folds if they aren't neon." Zack said holding onto his seat belt." Why is it just neon they cant see through?" Jonathen asked." Well it counteracts with there neon eyes." Zack said." So what about you arent you like a neon person?" Jonathen asked." No im a human who just lived with neon people a lot." Zack said." Oh, ima finish this guy off." Jonathen said shooting fire at the driver making him crash into a neon tree.

Then a guy from the truck on the left threw a rope at Jonathen making it tie around his neck and pulling him out of the car making him choke on the door outside the truck. Jonathen grabbed the door knob and slammed it back onto the drivers head making him unconscious as he started to drive into a river the guy let go of the rope making Jonathen fall sideways onto the back seat of there car making it to safety just as the truck drove into the lake.

"WHOA that was close." Jonathen said pulling the rope off his neck and climbed back into the front seat." Alright were here." Ray said. The three of them entered the city to see its like La but with a lot of neon people mixed with other people( but basically every place has a mix of people.) There were more entertainment place and a lot of neon everywhere with futuristic stuff to." Um Ray i forgot to tell you that those trucks had the words Yenex on them." Jonathen said.

" Ok so there's are first clue look up what it means on the internet." Ray said. Jonathen took out his O-phone and looked it up." Alright Yenex is a secret clan that is supposedly trying to take over the neon kingdom, no one is sure what drives them to do this or why they do what they do, and that..Wait what?" Jonathen said as the link to the website crashed and didn't even appear on the web browser.

" Ummm Ray i think the website with the info was just hacked." Jonathen said." DANGIT! Now how are we suppose to find them?" Ray asked himself." Well maybe we can trace where there hacking from." Jonathen said." But where are we gonna find someone who can trace it?" Jonathen asked him." Well i do have a friend who is good at technology so we can go see him." Zack said." How do you know we can trust him?" Jonathen asked." He practically raised me, his name is Jumer he owns a shop called neon lights on lafer street around the shop district." Zack said.

" Alright its are best bet we're trusting you Zack so you better hope he dosent betray us." Jonathen said turning back around." Dont worry you can trust him." Zack said. The three of them then took off to the neon lights shop. Once the three got there once they opened the door they were greeted by a man yelling." ZACK!" in a happy manor the man gave Zack a hug he looked like he was around his 50's and had pale skin, white messy hair and a white mustache that covered his mouth so you see the mustache move when he talks, goggles, black eyes thank you really couldn't see because of the goggles ,a white lab coat with the sleeves rolled up, black slacks, and black boots." ZACK my boy how are you doing." Jumer asked." Not so good, my glove was stolen so my two friends here are gonna help me." "We never agreed to be friends." Jonathen said.

"Well what do you want me to do to help you three out?" Jumer asked raising his goggles up so you can see his eyes." Well the website we were searching got hacked and we were wounding if you could trace it down for us." Zack said showing the hacked website on his phone." Well ill try just give me a minute." Jumer said taking it to his computer and plugging it in and then started to do whatever you do when you hack.

" So did you raise Zack or something?" Ray asked." Yes i did he was hard to deal with when he was little but now he is capable of handling himself." Jumer said but then almost was hit with a techno bolt which looked like digital pixels as it stayed on the wall." Sorry." Zack said with a tiny smile." I see what you mean." Ray said." Hay what kind of stuff do you even seell?" Jonathen asked." Almost anything you can think of." Jumer there was a buzzing sound then followed by" Access denied." From a female voice." DANGIT!" Jumer yelled." Looks like we need better access to the whole kingdom." Jumer said." And how are we gonna do that?" Jonathen asked.

" Well in the neon tower where the princess lives, there is a computer that has access to everything in this kingdom/ city." Jumer said getting up from his seat and taking the phone back to Zack." Alright you three well take my truck to the tower." Jumer said but as soon as he opened the door there were Yenex soldiers who wore black started surrounding them." Umm boys we got company." Jumer said as the three came out." Dont worry Jumer me and Ray got this." Jonathen said making his tomahawk appear.

" You think i cant handle myself, well you be wrong." Jumer said pulling out a wrench." Also i found a pixel gun." Zack said holding it up." Alright then all four of us will fight, now lets get this over with." Jonathen said throwing his tomahawk at one, and once it hit him it retreated like a boomerang." Well thats new." Jonathen said to himself.

One guy then tackled Jonathen but Jumer smashed his wrench against the guys head making him fall to the side of Jonathen. Jumer then held his hand out as he picked up Jonathen." Thanks." Jonathen said as he got back up. Ray made knife gloves as he began to slash some of the soldiers. Zack started to shoot the pixel gun at the soldiers as they began to just fall to the ground twitching. Jonathen jumped on one of there shoulders, then doing a side ways twirl in the air and then slamming his tomahawk in his face when he came back down.

Jumer smashed his wrench against there faces and slammed it down on one guys crouch making him yell in pain, letting Jumer smash his wrench on the back of his head making him fall to the ground with a bloody head. Jonathen shoot some fire out of his hands burning some of them just to hold them off for a bit." GET IN THE TRUCK!" Jumer yelled as Ray and Zack got inside it as Jonathen just jumped in the back of it.

Jumer took off as the soldiers got into there trucks, cars, and motorcycles. Soon enough they were being chased again. Jonathen then was being shoot at as he acted quick by shoot fire at them making the motorcycle people crash into nearby buildings. Then the trucks came as Jonathen shot his hook shoot at the driver pulling him out the window pulling him towards him before punching him before throwing him into the street into the nearby truck that was strucked by the other truck that the driver was pulled out of making the two truck ram into nearby buildings to.

Then a chopper flew in." A CHOPPER REALLY!" Jonathen yelled it then started to fire as the three inside dunked down. Most of the civilians were screaming running away trying not to get shoot. Jonathen jumped off the truck and grabbed the railing at the bottom of the Chopper as he grabbed the guy on the side who was sitting there firing and threw him out making him land onto the ground.

Jonathen got inside and kicked the guy on the other side out to. Then he made his way to the pilot and smashed his head into the controls knocking him out. The Chopper was going down Jonathen jumped out trying to jump into the truck but missed and fell onto the ground rolling as the chopper crashed into the building rite by him. Civilians ran away as Yenex soldiers drove up to Jonathen and surrounded him as one of them riding a motorcycle drove rite towards Jonathen smashing there driver mirror in his face making him fall back down with a bit of blood on his face.

Jonathen looked to his side to see a ability crystal on the ground, probably got there from the chopper crashed. Jonathen reached towards it but someone smashed his hand down with there boot. It was the guy who stole Zack's glove but instead he turned his glove black and had a green tubes on it with a sort of tiny dome shape on it with green liquid inside. He then stepped on Jonathen's back digging his boot into his back making Jonathen scream in pain for a second.

" You just couldn't leave me and my clan alone." He said smirking while digging his boot harder into his back." You dont know what your getting yourself into kid better stop while you can, but looks like im already doing for you." He said charging up a beam from his glove but Jonathen was able to grab the crystal making it glow and Jonathen was able to push him off as his hands caught fire as visions of him putting his hands on the ground while on his knees, as flaming cracks go to the enemy as fire spew out of the ground destroying large enemy groups like if it was a special move.

Jonathen did what the vision showed as fire destroyed the soldiers and the vehicles that caught fire and exploded. All that was left was wreckage of the vehicles and The guy who stole Zack's glove was no where to be seen. Jumer's truck then pulled up next to him and Ray came running out." Jonathen you ok!" He asked helping him up." Ya, but i saw the guy who stole Zack's glove." Jonathen said.

" Did he say anything important?" Ray asked." No but we still better be on the look out for him." Jonathen said. The four of them then went to the neon tower. Once they reached the door they were stopped by neon people in white armor with neon beam guns." What bring you four here?" One of the solider's asked." We're here to see the neon princess." Jonathen said." The princess is not taking visitors rite now come back later." He said." Its about Yenex." Ray said.

The soldiers looked at them till one of them pressed his ear piece and said." Some people are here to talk to you about Yenex should we let them in?" He asked. The guard then stepped aside and said." You may go in." So the four of them did, Zack tried to touch one of there ear piece but his hand was smacked away. Once they got in they were greeted to a 17 year old neon girl who had neon green skin, neon yellow eyes, pink spiked pony tail, a black dress and black high heels, and she had a sort of tiny tiara that had a neon green gem in it.

"So you two are the one's who wanted to talk to me about Yenex." She said getting out of her seats. All of them bowed except Jonathen, Ray punched his leg before he realized he needs to bow, She giggled a bit of there actions. They then stopped bowing as Jonathen said." So im Jonathen, this is my friend Ray, Jumer, and are semi friend Zack." Jonathen said." Well nice to meet you all, but what do you need to talk to me about Yenex?" She asked.

"Well you see Zack here got his glove stolen from Yenex and were looking to get it back, but we figured out there planning something more extreme then just stealing his glove, so Jumer here needs to use the master computer so we can trace were the signal of the hack came from so we can trace them down." Ray said showing her the hack website." I see, me and my soldiers have been looking for them to but we fail every time, so i grant you guys permission to use the master computer my assistant here will show you." She said pointing at a small neon man in a black suit.

Once he showed them to the room they were greeted to a giant screen showing the map to the entire kingdom or city." Whoa thats one big computer." Jonathen said in aw." Alright just gotta plug in the phone." Jumer said plugging in the phone." Hay how do we know that they cant use the phone to hack into the computer?" Ray asked." We dont were just hoping that they dont do that." Jumer said still typing." BAM! There it is in the underground neon power plant." Jumer said showing them the location on the computer." Alright lets hurry before something bad happens." Jonathen said. Jumer unplugged the phone and the four took off.

"Alright there it is." Jumer said pointing to the door to the under ground neon power plant." So whats the plan?" Zack asked." Well we just wing it i guess we dont know what they do down there." Jonathen said." Well we dont really have any other choice really lets just hurry up and get down there." Ray said. So the four of them went inside descending into the power plant.

Once they made it inside they were standing on a path way with rails with tubes with neon green liquid and when you look down it looks like a long drop with alot of pipes and tubes in the way. once they made it to the next part of the room it was a circular room with a whole in the middle where you had to walk around it to get on the other side.

" AHHH!" The walk way underneath Jonathen broke as he fell to the next level below them." Jonathen you alright?" Ray asked." Ya." He said rubbing his head." You guys continue ill find a way back up to meet you guys." Jonathen said getting up." Alright be careful." Ray said as the three continued. Jonathen found a hallway by him and walked through it and it lead him to a door. He opened the door to see blueprints and a map of the whole city with a whole bunch of gadgets and tools everywhere.

He looked around and then found blueprints of the improved version of Zack's glove. Next thing he saw was his plan and what he read made him realized what he was doing." There trying to take over the whole world." Jonathen said to himself. But then he saw a piece of paper that had there plan that included using the tower to release neon monsters everywhere to take over cities one by one but there was one thing that confused him, he saw a paper that belonged to Rell one of the highest city protection programs that was also a company used for war to, then finally he saw that the leader was named Pine.

"Why would something from Rell be here?" He asked himself." So you figured it out!" He heard following with slow clapping. He turned around to see the Pine's with Zack's glove." I still dont get it why would you want to take over the world?" Jonathen asked." Because were evil DUH!" He said." That dosent really explain anything." Jonathen said tilting his head." Alright fine we had a deal with some people that will help us take over the neon kingdom so we can have it all to our self while helping them in there cause, its all about conquest, everyone wants something and that something for us is the neon kingdom, and i dont need some stupid kid to ruin my pla..HAY!" Pine's yelled as Jonathen jumped onto him but making them both fall off the edge.

They fell and tumbled on the pipes as the fell till they both hit another level of the power plant. Pine's saw a elevator and booked it as he pressed the button to go to the top level. Jonathen got up quickly and before it closed he fire dashed inside as the two started to fight in the enclosed area. Once the elevator stopped Pine's Ran out seeing that it was night time already. He saw one of the grinding rails that travel through the city that goes through the air and on the ground. Pine's jumped on one and took off.

Jonathen ran after him but noticed he used a special type of boot to grind them that usually only trains go on. Jonathen saw a ability crystal by him as he picked it up as he got visions of him grinding on one of those things that produced some fire while he was grinding. Jonathen followed his vision as he jumped on and chased after Pine's. Once He caught up to Pine's they were grinding on one of those high ones as the fall look pretty high.

Jonathen jumped towards Pine's tackling him to a nearby building that was in construction as the celebration bellow them was going on." Just give up now kid your never gonna win." Pine's said." NEVER!" Jonathen screamed running at him but was stopped when he made a giant neon brute like monster. Jonathen jumped out of the way as it swung his arms to attack but instead it knocked down a pillar. Jonathen then got a idea as he hid behind the pillars as the monster attacked." Stop hiding kid, your just making it harder on yourself." Pine's said.

As the brute kept attacking when he hit the final pillar the roof above them started to collapse. Jonathen quickly grabbed the glove from Pine's, then he jumped off the building as it started to fall and the people bellow running to safety. Jonathen fell not knowing what to do as the building collapse in front of him. Dust started to fill the air as Jonathens vision got blurry and soon he felt himself hit the ground on all the ruble.

Finally when the dust cleared he saw people looking at him as he slowly got up." Dont worry i got the bad guy." Jonathen said before a pair of handcuffs wrapped around him." HAY i just saved everyone's life." Jonathen struggling to get free." Ya but you caused millions of property damaged to." The cop said." Let him go!" He heard the princess said." Even though he did cost us millions of property damage he did kill the Yenex leader saving the city from there terror so i saw we can let this slide." She said.

" What ever you say." The cop said taking off the cuffs. Ray, Zack, and Jumer then came running towards him." WOW how did you do all this damage?" Ray asked." Well it was really the leader of the Yenex clan who did it but the important thing is that we got the glove back." Jonathen said giving it back to Zack, and when he put it on it turned into its original form." FINALLY! Thank's guys for helping me get my glove back." Zack said hugging them." SEMI FRIENDS!" Jonathen said, but all four just ended up laughing.

Unknown to them a drone was watching them sending live video feed to the Rell tower." DAMMIT!" Victor yelled slamming his fist on the desk." Sir what are we suppose to do now that Yenex has failed us?" The secretary asked." We are going to have to take more drastic measures to get the two out." Victor said. He then opened the drawer and grabbed another file." Here give this to the scientist at the lab, this plan shouldn't fail us this time." Victor said." Yes sir." She said leaving with the blue prints.

"Soon." Victor said before the screen turned off.

**Jonathen: ALRIGHT sorry if the ending was a bit rushed but i hope you guys enjoyed the next 3 chapters should have oc's in them but i will still need to put oc's in so dont worry if your Oc isint in yet ill put it in a soon as i can so i hope you guys enjoyed.**


	3. Spirits of flower viewing

**Jonathen: Ok before i start this the plot and a lot of the ideas for this chapter was from the person who sent in 3 oc's that tie them all together and that persons name is The Imprisoned of Hell so i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and if you want to send in a oc you can but if you have a account please Pm them to me but if you dont comment them also tell me how the story is so far so without further to do here is chapter 3**

**episode 3: Spirits of flower viewing **

**11 AM**

A 18 year old princess who was named flower princess who had light green skin, green eyes, green curled hair, a golden tiara with a flower symbol and in the middle of the flower was a emerald like gem, she had a sea green dress that reached her ankles decorated with a flower strap on the waist and a vine necklace, and green heels. She was singing or humming a song as birds chirped along as she watered her flower garden." *sigh* what a wonderful day birds are chirping sun is shining nothing can go wrong today."she said but when she looked at her plants she saw that almost all plant life was dead."AHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed that almost the whole world can hear her.

Back to Ray and Jonathen in there house. Jonathen took out his earphones and stopped drawing and asked." Did you here a scream?" He asked Ray who was reading a magazine about movies." No." Ray said taking a sip from his soda returning to his magazine. Jonathen just stared for a bit." Ok." Jonathen said putting his earphones back in and continued to draw.

**Later**

"Alright we're here flower princess what seems to be the problem?" Jonathen asked. Ray faced palm that Jonathen couldn't obviously see that almost all plant life was dead." Dont worry princess he's kinda metal." Ray said making a sign to say he was coco." I am not metal, menel, MENTAL! Blah i hate when that happens." Jonathen said." Exactly." Ray said.

" So what do you think could have cause this?" Ray asked." Well im not sure one moment it was the most beautiful day ever, and then everything was just...DEAD!" She said." Well looks like mother natures being a female dog." Ray said." Or she's on her period UP TOP!" Jonathen yelled as the two high fived." I WILL HAVE YOU KNOW that mother nature was my gardening teacher." Flower princess said folding her arms.

" *cough*cough* sorry about that." Jonathen said." So how are we gonna figure out whats causing this?" Ray asked." Well we can start off by following the path of all the dead plant life." Jonathen said pointing to a path of dead plant life." Oh... well then." Ray said surprised. So the two of them took off and followed the path." Oh shoot probably should have told them it was probably Orion who did this... Oh well." Flower princess said going back into the palace.

" So what do you think could have caused this?" Jonathen asked Ray as the two walked through the dead plant life." Not sure, maybe like some toxins, or magic, or maybe even evolved plant disease." Ray said stepping over a tree trunk." Whatever it is...I wanna punch it." Jonathen said smashing his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Where do you think this path leads to anyways?" Ask Jonathen." Not sure, maybe like a ancient burial ground, portal, alien like ship, old toxic waste, or.." Ray was interrupted when Jonathen said." Or a old abandon town." Jonathen said pointing at the end of the trail that lead to the town." Or that." Ray said following Jonathen into the town. The town was looked like it belonged back in AD, there were wrecked houses, abandoned shops, rusted vehicles and it was covered in all kinds of plant life which makes it look like nature took over.

"Well at least the plant life here hasn't died yet." Ray said inspecting the plants." HAY look what i found!" Jonathen said holding up a movie with a worn out case that he got from a run down movie store he was in a second ago." The movie discribtion says on the back of the box about a robot whose sent to the past to kill some women so they can destroy mankind, says here it was a classic, also says own it on blue ray."

Jonathen said as he read it off." What kind of movie is that?" Ray asked." A cool one that's for sure." Jonathen said setting the movie back down." Hay there's even a movie based off some spider super hero, he looks cool." Jonathen said looking at it closley." Is it because he has some red on it, cause your scared of spiders, a lot!" Ray pointed out." Maybe, something about him just appeals to me." Jonathen said putting it back down.

" Well lets hurry up and figure out whats causing this plant catastrophe." Ray said exiting the store." Whoa look the plants are dying and its leading that way." Jonathen said pointing out the dying plant life." We better follow it then." Ray said. The two of them started to follow it till it stopped at a old statue of a man riding a horse." I dont get it." Jonathen said tilting his head looking at the statue.

" Its a statue dosent really matter." Ray said." Well maybe its someone important you never know." Jonathen said." Well back to where we were why do you think it stopped here?" Ray asked rubbing his chin." Not sure, maybe its because it's AHHHHHHH GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!" Jonathen yelled as a mysterious figure started to attack his face. Ray punched it and it fell off Jonathen.

The two looked to see what it was, but instead of some kind of beast there was a** ( oc by The Imprisoned of Hell.) **50 year old mouse demon girl who looked 10, she looked 4'4, She was a short girl with fair skin, black eyes, with gray short hair and big mouse ears and tail, she wore a grey colored dress with white sleeves and a gray capelet, she wore a short necklace with a crystal pendant ( but its not a ability or powers one.), and she was carrying drowsing rods with fire magic.

"AHH! LITTLE MOUSE GIRL!" Jonathen yelled." I AM I DEMON!" She yelled back." Oh ok little mouse demon girl then." Jonathen said." So who are you and why did you attack him?" Ray asked." I am Mira Scarlet, AND YOU TWO WILL NEVER FIGURE OUT WHAT IS CAUSING THIS!" She yelled jumping at Jonathen again but was quickly punched away.

She hissed before jumping back at Jonathen but instead she started to fly over him." Bet you cant get me now HA HA HA!" She said teasing him. Jonathen just got his hook shot grappling her and swinging her to a nearby building making her make a whole in the wall. Jonathen and Ray high fived, in that kinda cool way. Mira then got back up as she started to charge but Jonathen shoot his fire but Mira caught it." What the?' Jonathen said in shock." You should also know, that i know how to manipulate fire." She said smirking but the fire she caught shot her.

" Ya turns out im stronger so you cant do that." Jonathen said." ARGH ill be back and next time ill be stronger!" She said with her fist in the air before she flew off." Well that was interesting." Jonathen said." Alright back to where we were, why do you think the plant life ended rite her?" Ray asked approaching the statue." Im not sure maybe it just needs a bit more time before spreading again." Jonathen said putting his hand on the statue plate wear there was writing on.

" Um Jonathen." Ray said." Ya, whats up?" Jonathen asked." Your hand." Ray said pointing to where his hand was. The plate slid in as Jonathen quickly retreated his hand from the plate. Then the floor by the statue opened to reveal a staircase." Well... looks like were going down." Jonathen said walking down the stairs as Ray followed." As they went in they were greeted to a blackish purple portal.

" You think we should go in?" Jonathen asked." Well if we ever wanna figure out whats causing this, we gotta go inside." Ray said." Alright here we go." Jonathen said approaching the portal. He put half his hand inside to make sure it was safe, but then he was sucked in as Ray followed him from behind. When the two ended up on the other side of the portal they fell to the floor and looked at where they were at, it looked like they were in a cemetery with a black sky and ghosts walking around with skeletons." Are we dead?" Jonathen asked.

"No, i think were just in the land of the dead." Ray said fixing his glasses. The place was very depressing and gloomy with skeletons looking for flesh to devour, endless gray hills and dead forests." Man i hate places like this, reminds me of the reality of life and how theirs a lot of bad things going on and stuff." Jonathen said getting up to." Alright so where should we be heading to first?" Ray asked." Well for one lets try to avoid any skeletons and head to the ghost princess castle, well at least i think theres a princess and a castle here some where." Jonathen said.

" Ok so where are we going to find this castle?" Ray said." Well we can try that big castle in the middle of the land." Jonathen said pointing at the castle." Alright that can work, lets go." Ray said. so the two headed to the castle. The two looked around while walking through the land they had to defeat some skeletons that were in the way trying to eat there flesh.

As the two made it to the castle they were greater to a sort of abandoned village." Just when i thought this place couldn't get any more creepy and depressing, this happens." Jonathen said throwing his hands up in the air." Well lets just hope nothing bad happens." Ray said. But rite then a deep growl was heard. The two turned around to see a skinny tall spiny looking creature with spikes on his back and horns, with glowing read eyes, his whole body was gray, his jaw hung opened with sharp teeth with a spiky tongue and long claws.

" WHY IS THAT THING IN THE LAND OF THE DEAD!" Jonathen yelled frightened." I dont know its not even suppose to be in land of the dead." Ray said backing up. The creature then shrieked making the two cover there ears as it charged at them. Jonathen and Ray quickly ran out of its way making it run into a nearby house. Jonathen pulled out his tomahawk, and Ray pulled out his glove. Jonathen was the first one to attack as he ran up to the monster jumping up to attack his face but was quickly grabbed and roared at, but Ray made a grenade as he threw it at the creature making it scream in pain and dropping Jonathen.

As the monster was still roaring in pain Jonathen quickly slashed part of its leg making a deep cut as it fell on its knees as blood dripped out of his leg. Ray then made a bow and used a explosive arrow shooting it at the monster as it fell onto its bake still yelling in pain. Jonathen then delivered the finale as he jumped up slashing his tomahawk on its face killing the monster.

" Well that was surprisingly easily." Jonathen said getting up from the monster." Good that there wasint more of them." Ray said wiping the sweat from his forehead. Just then they heard multiple shrieks that sounded like the same monster they just fought." We should probably get out of her." Jonathen said." Agreed." Ray said, so the two ran off as fast as they can away from the abandoned village.

Once the two finally made it to the castle they were greeted by two skeletons soldiers they were in black Armour. The soldiers stood in front of the door and said." No one shall pass the princess is not accepting visitors." The skeleton said." Ah great this literately happened like yesterday, look we just need to ask the princess a few questions alright." Jonathen said.

" No one shall pass!" They said together as they stood up with there chests out." Alright fine!" Jonathen said as the two headed back." So were just gonna give up?" Ray asked." Oh heck no, we're sneaking in." Jonathen said." Well how are we gonna do that?" Ray asked." I dont know thought you would have a idea." Jonathen said." Jonathen, not every time we have a problem to face i dont always have a pla.. I HAVE A PLAN!" Ray said."Alright so whats your plan?" Jonathen asked.

**Later**

" You sure this is gonna work?" Jonathen asked." We took all this time to find a vent didint you say you could go through vents?" Ray asked." Well ya but, im not sure where im gonna end up at in the castle." Jonathen said rubbing the back of his head." Just do it, we used up a lot of time to find this vent so your going in." Ray said pointing at the vent." Alright fine." Jonathen said. He fire dashed into the vent as he went through the ventilation he finally came out the other end and was greeted to a shriek as he looked and saw the basically naked ghost princess cover herself with sheets on her bed.

Jonathen blushed madly as he put his hands up in his eyes and said." IM SO SORRY..I JUST.." "GET OUT!" She yelled." I AM JUST GOTTA AHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhh *CRASH*...Im alright." Jonathen said as he tripped and fell out the window.

**Later**

"Sorry about that intrusion a little while ago ghost princess." Jonathen said cracking his back." Also it was all Rays idea though." Jonathen said but then was punched by Ray on the shoulder." HAY im just saying it was your idea." Jonathen said rubbing his shoulder. Ghost princess had sort of messy long hair, her outline was blue, and her skin and clothes were a glowing teal color, she had glowing blue eyes, a long kinda cut dress, and a kinda head strap crown with a glowing blue gem in the middle.

" So what is it you two needed from me?" She asked." Well we were wondering if you knew anything about the flowers dying on the living world." Jonathen said." Well i think i might now, here follow me." She said as she lead them down a hallway and then they entered a room with a stand and something like a case thing on top put was covered with a white cloth. She pulled off the white cloth to show a dead flower." So what about it?" Jonathen asked.

" Well you see ive been wanting this thing to bloom but know it couldn't be done, So i asked a long time demon friend to collect life from the living plants so i can see this flower bloom." She said." Well turns out a lot of plant life is dying, like i mean a lot." Jonathen said." Well i never meant to have that much plant life die i wonder what happened.?" She asked herself." Do you think you can give us the last know location your demon friend was seen at?" Ray asked.

"Well the last seen of him was the outskirts of the land of the living dead." She said."That's all we need princess me and Jonathen will be on our way now." Ray said as the two were leaving. Jonathen turned back and asked." Hay do you have like monster's here like spiny claw looking one's?" Jonathen asked." No why?' She asked." Nothing never mind." Jonathen said as the two took off.

**outskirts of the land off the living dead.**

"So what have you been doing lately?" Ray asked Jonathen." Not much you know saving people with you, drawing, making romance fanfictions and reading them." Jonathen counting off with his fingers." Dont you still like incest or something?' Ray asked." Oh definitely especially if there twins." Jonathen said. Ray just stared at him before saying." You know your really weird Jonathen you know that." Ray said.

" Yup." Jonathen said. Soon the two found themselves on a old beaten path." HAY!" They heard a familiar voice yell. It was Mira again." What do you want this tie?" Jonathen asked." Like i said you will never find the man who is causing this." She said taking out her weapons." Look your just gonna be defeated easily like last time." Jonathen said." Oh ya not if im here." They heard a girls voice say.

**(Oc by the imprisoned of hell) **It was a 16 looking but really 1000 year old female tiger demon, she was 5'6, she looked like a averaged sized teen with fair skin and a slender build, short yellow hair with black strips, black eyes, she wore a orange flowered shape ornament on her head, a giant white cloth circle attached to her back, she carried a giant spear in her left hand, she also carried a glowing jewel in her right hand, she had a burgundy, orange, white dress with tiger pattern around the abdomen along with white frilly pants, under her dress, and black shoes.

" Ok so whats your name?" Jonathen asked." Well i am Andromeda Scarlet." She said." Well Andromeda im still pretty sure we can beat you both." Jonathen said folding his arms." Well good luck with that, cause were immortal and Mira here is stronger when she is by me." Andromeda said." Well i guess we can at least rufen you up." Jonathen said.

" Well see about that." Andromeda said ready to attack." Alright ill get Andromeda and you take Mira." Jonathen said getting his tomahawk out. Ray nodded and pulled his glove out. Andromeda attacked first as she charged at Jonathen but quickly dodged. Mira flew at Ray but Ray made a tennis racket swinging it at her making her fall to the ground. Andromeda swung her spear at Jonathen but he quickly dunked spewing some fire at her making her a bit distracted for him to throw a quick punch at her face. Mira swung her drowsing rods at Ray, but Ray dodged it but it did get a little scratch on him, He then made a beam shooting Mira with it.

Jonathen and Andromeda swung at the same time clashing there weapons together as they swung at each other making there weapons clash together as you can hear the sound of metal clashing with each other. Andromeda was able to pull off a quick kick to his stomach before slashing his chest with her spear making a small cut, but his healing powers made it go away in a few seconds, repairing the cut. Ray was about to finish Mira off but was surprised when her drowsing rode grabbed onto his under shirt pulling him onto the ground.

Ray made a baseball bat striking it strait into Mira's chest knocking the air out of her making her fall to the ground. As Jonathen and Andromeda they kept clashing there weapons till Andromeda decided to stab him rite in his face but Jonathen caught it just in time before it hit his face before he pushed it back making the other end smash into Andromeda's face making her drop her weapon and hold onto her face. While she was holding onto her face Jonathen swung his legs rite on hers making her fall to the ground as Jonathen did a some what wrestler move by falling onto her with his elbow making it smash into her stomach.

Mira immediately climbed on top of him as she used the handle part of the drowsing rode and smashed it into his chest over and over again till Jonathen came running and kicking her off him as she fell to the ground in pain. The two hero's walked up to the two girls that were on the ground." Alright you guys better tell us whats going on before we have to give you another beating." Jonathen said smashing his fist into his palm.

"Alright we'll tell you." Andromeda said sitting up." You see me and Mira are familiars, Mira is my familiar and i am the familiar of my master Orion Scarlet he appears 18 but is really 5000 years old, ghost princess sent him on a mission to collect plant life on the living world so ghost princess could see the flower she had bloom, but Orion got lazy and sent us to while he sleeps, so if you wanna see hi come here tomorrow and he will be here." Andromeda said getting up with Mira.

"Alright but it better not be a trap." Jonathen said." Just make sure your here tomorrow." She said, and with that the two familiars were gone."Well now all we need is a place to stay for the till tomorrow." Ray said." Lets not do that because im already scared of this place and i just wanna go home." Jonathen said." What about we ask the princess if we can stay in the castle for tonight does that sound better." Ray said." Well...alright lets just hurry up because i dont wanna encounter one of those monster things again." Jonathen said.

So the two headed back to the castle but on there way unknown to them there was a figure standing in the shadow and all you could see was his sinister smile before saying." Soon." and with that a ghost passed by and he was gone.

**The next day.**

"So what kinda romance fanfictions you've been reading lately?' Ray asked as the two walked down the same path." You know usually my favorite ships like in couples from my favorite cartoons or games." Jonathen said, but the next thing they knew they were face to face with Andromeda." Hay i though you said your master was gonna be here." Jonathen said." Well if you wanna see my master your gonna have to go through me." She said smirking." Really you said he would be here." Jonathen said.

"Well i lied." She said before quickly charging at the two with her spear. The two dodged out of the way. Jonathen shot his hook shot at Andromeda as she pulled her towards him and was knocked to the ground. As Jonathen was about to put fire cuffs on her she tried to stab him but was unsuccessful but she rolled out of the way and got back to her feet. Ray made a net gun and shot it at her making her trapped in it. She struggled to get free but to no avail.

"Now tell us where your master is." Jonathen demanded." FINE he is up ahead but be warn he is one of the most powerful beings ever." She said still struggling to get free."Dont worry i got super powers and considering how easy you two were i think we can take him." Jonathen said. So with that the two headed up the road and were in a some what destroyed farm or something." Weird didn't think they would have farms here." Ray said.

"So finally i get to meet the two hero's of the new age." They heard a voice say from behind. The two turned around to see **( Oc from the imprisoned of hell) **a boy who looked 18 but was really 5000 years old, was 6'2 in height, he had a lean build, fair skin, he had black eyes, and black short spiky hair, he wore a full length black coat, with a hood and waist high slit going up his back, it had large silver zipper that fastens to the top and zips down to seal the coat, it has sliver drawstrings, for the hood decorations, with large silver beads hanging from the end, and silver chain ornament adorned with four large cylindrical silver beads that fastens to a loop on either side of the collarbone region, he also wore a of black pants, glove and boots, and the hood of his jacket was always up hiding his face in the shadow of his hood.

"So you are Orion Scarlet?" Ray asked." Indeed i am, i am the one you have been looking for i presume." He said." Ya we were wondering if you can restore all the plant life back on the living world." Jonathen said." Alright i will restore all the plant life on the living world." He said." Well that was easy." Jonathen said." IF! You can beat me in combat." He said arming his parasol weapon." Should of saw this coming." Jonathen said as the two got ready to fight the demon." Before we start though you should know i am immortal." Orion said." Ya whatever your still gonna be easy to defeat." Jonathen said.

Jonathen charged at the demon but Orion made a black portal with glowing red eyes rite in front of Jonathen making him run straight into it before making the portal disappear with no sign of Jonathen." Well im screwed." Ray said before getting hit with the parasol. He summoned Andromeda but not in the way you would think, instead she was a missile and was fire straight at Ray making him go flying a few feet into the barn building.

As Ray tried to get up Orion made a portal above him thinking it would suck him in but instead Jonathen came jumping out landing on top of Orion. While Jonathen was on Orion he stabbed him a couple of times before he push him. Ray made a throwing knife as he threw it straight into Orion's chest making him wince in pain. Orion pulled the knife out before shooting beams out of his parasol at the two. The two quickly dunked into cover.

" Alright we need a plan to defeat this guy." Ray said." Why dont we we have him shoot the pillars holding the building up and we have it come smashing onto him just like what i did with Pines." Jonathen said." He is immortal remember." Ray said." Well maybe we can find a way to make him get sucked into his own portal." Jonathen said." That might actually work, alright il have him make a portal and you use your hook shot to pull him into his portal." Ray said.

Before they could say anything else a beam shot through the protection making the two split up. Ray made some smoke grenades and tossed it all over the place making it so all you could see is smoke. Orion tried his best to see they but could only here Ray mock him by saying." HAY, OVER HERE!" Ans stuff like that. He shot his beams to the sound of Ray voice but to no avail. He finally made a portal, but felt something grab onto him and pull him into his own portal making it disappear once he was in.

Once the smoke cleared the two high fived." Yes we did!" Ray cheered." Wait cant he just make a portal out?" Jonathen asked." Oh...Ya forgot about that." Ray said before a portal appeared in front of them and Orion came out looking angry well at least seemed angry because they could see his face." THAT'S IT YOU TWO ARE GONNA REGRET COMING HERE!" He yelled angry as he swung his parasol at them violently. After a while of swinging Orion stopped and aimed his Parasol at the two as he charged it up to a massive looking beam." Run." Jonathen said as the two hero's ran. As a giant beam shot as it destroyed almost everything leaving a trail of destruction.

There was no sound and the only thing you could hear was Orion breathing heavy. He quickly regained his strength thinking he won before it was interrupted by Jonathen yelling" CROTCH!" As he jumped and wrapped his legs around Orion's head twisting it and making him fall to the floor as Jonathen stood over him. The two hero's high fived as Orion finally gave up." Alright i will return all the life back to the plants on the living world." He said giving up." Thank you for your cooperation." Jonathen said.

And with that Orion made a waving motion with his hands and a glowing mist flew up into the air." Well lets go." Jonathen said." WAIT!" They heard Orion yell as they were about to leave." I like to thank you two i haven't had a fight like that in a long time, so if you ever need me i will be at your service." He said bowing."Dont worry if we are in a tight situation we will call you." Jonathen said. So with that the two hero's headed back home.

**back at there house.**

"So today's been pretty productive." Jonathen said." Ya, now i just wanna wine down for a bit and relax." Ray said. As the two heade to there door they were greeted by Andromeda." Alright what do you want this time?" Jonathen asked tired." Well now that my master is at your service so am i, also my master would like to give you this." She said handing them a kind of little device." Whats this?" Jonathen asked.

"He said to put it in your back yard, its suppose to open portals so you can transport to far away places when you need to, now ill be on my way." She said bowing then leaving." Were gonna have to try this sometime." Jonathen said examining the thing." Ya but for now lets just relax besides im pretty sure that show that we watch about the people who go through obstacles is on." Ray said putting a hand on Jonathen's back.

"Oh sweet cant wait to see who wins this time." Jonathen said. So the two entered the house ending this episode.

**Jonathen: So ya sorry for that ending its just i really wanted to get this out and i have a youtube channel and instagram to run so it takes time to get these out so ya hope you enjoyed and i will see you guys in the next chapter or episode. **


	4. Mutated

**Jonathen: Alright im back SO sorry for the long wait but i finally had my laptop fixed so now i can type again. So before i start this chapter i want to say that the next two chapters will have new oc's while the next like two after that has no new oc's cause i need a balance when i should put oc's and when i shouldn't. So im also going to fix all errors in old chapters because i notice how bad the errors were. So i hope you guys enjoy this chapter and remember to send in oc's. **

**Episode 4: mutated**

**La 10pm**

"Alright we got everything ready for movie night." Jonathen asked a girl who was a 13 year old human girl named Jade (this is not the oc by the way) she had pale skin, black eyes, black hair that was reached about 1/4 of her back and just above her breasts (at least that's how she said it to me) she also had orangish red highlights in her hair towards the top and her hair also covered one eye, a black tank top, black tight shorts, black leggings with kinda swirl flower decoration, and black leather boots. Jade was a laid back person but who was hyper sometimes she loved rock bands and love to tattoo and draw on her self, she was one of Jonathen's best friend,Jonathen and Jade knew each other since they were 3 making them the longest of friends they knew, Also Jonathen was older to her by 3 months and she was almost his height but not quiet, she was also Japanese who had a normal English accent that most people use cause unlike Tim and Ray they were both Filipino, Tim had a normal deep English voice and was like American, Ray had that bit of a Asian accent but not to much he still spoke fluent English, Jade was also a really good drawer just like Jonathen so there friends knew them as the best drawers.

" Yup we got soda, popcorn, are movie, and candy." Jade said putting the stuff on a stool rite by the bed." Alright so what movie did you pick out today?" Jonathen ask putting the check list down." The bloody crown." Jade said getting into a comfortable position on the bed well laying on her stomach." JADE! You know i dont like horror movies." Jonathen said walking up to the bed." Stop being a wuss, you got to man up for once." Jade said."Look no matter what you say im not gonna watch the movie." Jonathen said crossing his arms." I got fries." She said smiling and holding up some fries."Your gonna have to do better Jade." Jonathen said. Jade looked at the ground thinking then looked back to him.

**25 MINUTES LATER.**

Jonathen and Jade were sitting up as Jonathen had a blanket wrapped around Jade and him as he held onto her like he was gonna die." Your lucky that were friends." Jade said with a bit of a frown. There was a moment of silence before Jade said." Your enjoying this aren't you." She said." Even hugging you dosent help me that much either." Jonathen said with a scared face." THEN WHY ARE YOU STILL HOLDING ON." Jade yelled." Because the scent of your hair helps me calm down." Jonathen said." Again your lucky were friends." She said.

Then there was a crash from the kitchen. Jade looked at Jonathen knowing even with his super powers he was clearly not gonna check to see what the noise was." *Sigh* Ill check it out." Jade said getting out of Jonathen's hug and getting up to go to the kitchen. Jonathen hid under the blankets till he heard Jade shriek. Jonathen quickly Got out and checked on Jade." WHAT HAPPENED !?" Jonathen asked." I just got a message saying my cold topic card expired." Jade said looking like she was gonna cry. Jonathen face palmed and said." You and that clothing store." He moaned. Then they heard a window smash.

"That was probably just the tv." Jade said. Then a mutated looking bird with razor sharp wings green glowing eyes with green drops of liquid coming out of his eyes and a sharp beak and razor sharp tongue with blackish looking fur came flying in on the table and shriek in a nonbird type chirp. It flew at Jonathen and Jade but Jonathen was able to slice it in half with his tomahawk making it fall to the floor as green blood fell out.

"What the flip was that thing?" Jade said a bit scared." I dont know but seems like we gotta put our movie night on hold." Jonathen said heading to the door." Wait what are you doing?" Jade asked." Ima figure out what that thing was." Jonathen opening the door but was stopped by Jade once again." Well if your going im going with you." She said." Jade are you sure its gonna be dangerous and the last thing i want is for you to get hurt under my watch." Jonathen said." One you know i can handle myself, two Rays doing research for his movie in another city, three your gonna need help from someone." Jade said.

Jonathen looked to the ground then back up at her." Alright fine but do you even have a weapon?" Jonathen asked."I have this." Jade said pulling out a sharp knife." Well that will do, now lets go." Jonathen said. So the two went off and headed to main part of the city. As the two made there way to the main part of the city there was a crowd surrounding a stage as they saw soldiers in black and red gear that looked really high tech as there was a man with a black and red suit standing at the podium.

" Please settle." He said putting up his arms." Victor how will Rell help us with this sudden mutant attack?" A female news reporter asked." Rell has the best and finest high tech Armour and weaponry, this world has to offer, i will have squads around the city and other places to protect us all from the mutants." He said." What if Rell fails in protecting us?" A man asked." We ensure you that Rell will not fail in our task to keep this city safe." Victor said.

"I feel like Rell has something to do with this mutant attack." Jonathen said rubbing his chin." Why would you think that, there trying to protect us not hurt us." Jade said." Not sure but we better keep on..." Jonathen wasn't able to finish when someone yelled." MUTANT!" Before a dog the size of a horse came with glowing green eyes, sharp teeth, green ooze coming from its eyes, and soon smaller dogs like it came.

As people fled Rell soldiers came up arming there guns before Jonathen jumped in front of them and pulled out his tomahawk. The Rell soldiers looked confused and were surprised a 13 year old was about to fight a couple of mutants. What surprised them even more is when a smaller mutant dog came running at him he shot some fire at it burning it, Another mutant dog came running to him as used his tomahawk to cut the dog making green blood come out as more dogs came running at him.

Jonathen kept hitting the dogs and kicking them as one grabbed onto his foot as he quickly kicked it out of his way. Finally the bigger dog came at Jonathen, he quickly jumped on its back and wrapped his tomahawk around its neck. As he was choking it gun fire was shot making the dog fall over and Jonathen tumbling to the ground. Jonathen looked up to see the Rell soldiers pointing there guns at him.

"HANDS BEHIND YOUR BACK!" One Rell soldier yelled." Hay i just helped you guys, you should be thanking me." Jonathen said still on his knees. One Rell soldier came up rite in front of him with there gun to his head. Jonathen quickly punched his crotch as hard as he could making him fall to the ground holding onto his crotch, even with the armor because of Jonathen super powers he could still punch pretty hard. Gun shots were instantly fired at Jonathen who quickly fire dashed out of the way and grabbed Jade's hand as the two made a run for it.

"Jade jump on my back." Jonathen said."What no!" She said back." Just do it." Jonathen said." No i am *BANG!* Ok fine." She said hoping onto his back. Finally when they evaded Rell they found themselves in the forest." Alright i think we lost them." Jonathen said putting Jade down." Well lets just hope they dont find us." Jade said taking a seat on a log.

There was a moment of silence before Jade asked." What do we do now?" Jonathen looked to the ground rubbing the back of his head before saying." Im actually really not sure, usually Ray would help me find out this kinda stuff." Jonathen said." PLEASE HELP ME!" Some dude came running up to Jonathen begging for help." What, whats happening?" Jonathen asked." SHES AFTER ME SHES GONNA KI..." The man wasn't able to finish when all you could hear was him chocking on his own blood and the slice of a blade going through someones stomach as his eyes turned white and he fell on the floor.

Once the man fell all that stood there was a **(Oc by MitchyTheBraveShadowHuntress.)**16 year old girl who was a werewolf and wizard hybrid but was a human rite now, she had ivory colored skin, royal purple eyes, a brunette colored floor length braid with messy chin length bangs for hair, a black leather jacket, a simple flows purple dress, gray and black striped tights, and black combat boots, the weapon was a black key sword, with sky blue and royal purple diamonds encrusted in it, also it was a wizard wand.

You could tell that some blood still stained the sword as some of it still dripped from it." Wow, that's something i would do." Jonathen said looking at the now dead body." Um Jonathen...she just murdered a innocent man." Jade pointed out." Innocent? he was one of the most dangerous guys in the faval village!" She pointed out." Why did you even kill him in the first place, besides the fact that he was a dangerous man?" Jade asked standing up." Well how do i know i can trust you two?"She asked.

" Well for one im a hero and second i got super powers." Jonathen said making fire in his palm. She instantly backed away quickly and fell to the ground as if she though it was going to killer her instantly." ALRIGHT FINE ILL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!" She said in fear. Jonathen and Jade both looked confused of her sudden reaction from fire." Whats wrong do you have like a problem with fire?" Jonathen asked. She sighed and said." Look i am a werewolf."

She said in defeat." You mean like werewolfs that are in the movies?" Jonathen asked. Jade hit him on the head slightly and said." What other werewolfs are there?" She said in a voice that sounded like she was saying 'are you serious'." Well kind of, you see my father was a werewolf and my mother was a wizard." She said." So your a hybrid?" Jonathen asked." Well ya, the reason i killed the man is because he might have been apart of my mothers killer gang, at least he was in the gang, i was able to get some info out of him but not that much before he ran away." She said.

"So your basically trying to get revenge on your moms killer?" Jonathen asked." Pretty much." She said." So whats so important that made you even start trying to find out your mothers killer?" Jade asked." You see when i was little my father ditched me and my mother, my mother was kinda my best friend and took care of me, she taught me how to fight and protect myself so i would be ready when i go out into the world, but when i turned 14 my mother went missing and soon they found her dead, So i had no one left in my life now that my mother was gone, and for that im going to make my mothers killer wish he was never born." She said clenching her fist.

"Well what if i said i will help you find your mother killer one day, and in repayment you could help me and my friend Jade figure out whats causing this mutation to animals." Jonathen said." Well...Ya i guess." She said." Alright then we better start now." Jonathen said helping her back to her feet." So what is your name anyways?" Jonathen asked." My name is Daniella Lia Fray, most people call me the shadow huntress or Dean." She said dusting herself off.

" Alright so now that we got that out of the way do you think you could use those werewolf powers to track down were the mutation is coming from?" Jonathen asked." Well first of all do you even have anything i can track it with?" Daniella asked." Ummmmm...No but maybe we can find another mutant." Jonathen said with a smile. Just then they heard a roar, as the three turned around they saw a mutant fox who was actually pretty big, with razor sharp claws and ears, spiky fur, green glowing eyes with ooze pouring out, and a very disturbing roar.

"Well looks like were in luck." Jonathen said. Jonathen shot his hook shot at the fox but instead it caught the hook shoot in its teeth and swung it making Jonathen go flying into a near by tree." Im alright." He said before falling to the floor. Daniella ran up to the creature slicing its cheek then stabbing it in its side making it shrieked in pain. Jade ran up to it stabbing it in the other side. The fox kicked the two girls away as the two fell the the floor recovering from the kick.

Jonathen still on the floor looked into the bushes to see a ability Crystal on the floor. He quickly snatched it as it began to glow as he said." Alright give me something good." He said before images of him throwing a fire grenade before it exploded in flames causing the enemy to catch on fire but the fire didn't last forever. Once that was over Jonathen stood up and ran out out of the bush. Before charging to the Fox slashing it face giving him a brief time to throw a fire grenade in its mouth as He ran away quickly.

When it exploded the fox exploded into flames and green ooze. The three went up to the ooze." You think you could sniff the ooze and figure out where its coming from?" Jonathen asked Daniella."Ill give it a try." She said before turning into a werewolf then began to sniff the ooze. Jonathen bumped Jade in the shoulder and leaned in and whispered." Do you think her clothes comeback on when she turns back?" He asked.

"Stop being a pervert." Jade said with a smirk."No seriously i really wanna know how it works." Jonathen said in defense. Once Daniella stopped sniffing she turned back into a human and her clothes were still on her." Alright that answers my question." Jonathen said." Alright follow me i think i know where its coming from." Daniella said." Ok lead the way." Jonathen said.

So as the two went through the forest they ended up seeing a factory glowing green and in a crater like area."Well looks like that's where the green ooze is coming from." Jonathen said looking from behind a bush." So what do we do from here?" Jade asked. Jonathen rubbed his chin and said." Well we can have Daniella go werewolf to make a distraction while ill sneak in and you can tag along with me." Jonathen said."Alright, sounds like a plan." Daniella said.

So as the three made there way down the crater Jonathen and Jade hid behind a rock while Daniella moved in to distract the guards at the entrance. While Daniella moved the guards away from the door Jonathen and Jade slowly opened the door and made there way inside. Once the two got inside they shut the door and locked it behind them."Alright now what do we do?" Jade asked.

"I guess we take a look around but be careful there's probably guards scattered all over this place so stay low." Jonathen said. So the two went off looking around the factory going down the many hallways to find anything useful. The two then entered a room to see a lot of animals caged up and howling and barking trying to get free." Weird why would Rell want so many animals to mutate?" Jonathen asked rubbing his chin." Maybe there trying to make more people side with them by making there own mutants and then killing them so they can keep there businesses going." Jade said.

" Your probably rite, hay do you have your phone on you?" Jonathen asked." yeah why?" Jade asked." Can you take some pictures of this, i might wanna show this to Ray." Jonathen said. So Jade pulled out her phone and started taking pictures. Jonathen decided to take a closer look till the floor opened bellow him making him fall down." JONATHEN!" Jade yelled running to the hole in the floor. She couldn't see anything it was pitch black down the hole.

"Jonathen? Jonathen! JONATHEN!" Jade yelled still not getting any answer. Jade did int know what to do anymore, she did int have Jonathen, and she was stuck in this sick factory all by herself with guards all over the area." FREEZE PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" She hear a guard say from behind. Jade couldn't do anything so she did the only thing she could, she surrendered.

With Jonathen he was falling down through a dark hole before landing on his back on the floor." ARGH!" He yelled in pain. Jonathen got up and kept his hand on his back." Ok just gotta walk it out, OW OW OW, Ok i was wrong i think ill just stay here for a bit." He said to himself." I dont think that's a good idea." He heard a voice say." WHO'S THERE!" He yelled ready to fight.

A bright light turned on to show that there was a giant screen in front of him as it showed Victor." Wait a minute aren't you the guy who found Rell and runs it?" Jonathen asked."That is correct but please, just call me Victor." He said."Alright Victor, why are you making these mutated creatures?" Jonathen asked." Why would you think i would tell you." Victor said." I dont know it was worth a shot to ask you at least." Jonathen said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well i guess i can tell you." Victor said." Wait really." Jonathen said surprised." Yes." Victor said." Alright so lets start off by.." Jonathen was interrupted when Victor said." IF! You can save your girlfriend." He said pointing the camera to Jade who was tied up to a chair with duck tape over her mouth." WHOA WHOA WHOA! she is NOT my girlfriend alright, i dont know where people get the idea that were together." Jonathen said "Well girlfriend are not you still have to save her." Victor said putting the camera back on him.

"Ok and how do i do that?" Jonathen asked." Simple all you have to do is make your way through this door and follow the path i set for you." He said as a door open behind Jonathen." Ok is that it?" Jonathen asked." Thats it." Victor said." Alright ill do it even though i already know ima have to fight my way through a whole bunch of stuff to get to you but i really dont have a choice so ill see you later." Jonathen said.

With that the screen turned off and Jonathen walked through the door only to have it close behind him and guards come out with there guns pointing at him." Knew it." Jonathen said." Alright guys lets be honest im gonna win no matter what so you might as let me go on to get my friend." Jonathen said folding his arms. There was a moment of silents before the guards broke out in laughter.

" Whats so funny?" Jonathen asked." HA You think you can beat us YOUR ONLY 13! Your a joke HA HA WHOA!" The guard yelled as Jonathen grappled onto him pulling him towards him making the guard fall on the ground as Jonathen slammed his foot onto the guards head leaving blood stains on the floor. The guards just look at him."anyone else wanna try me." Jonathen said." OPEN FIRE!" A guard yelled. The guards fired at Jonathen as He fell to the ground dead."Well that was easy." One guard said.

Victor was watching the whole thing laughing he turned to Jade and said." Looks like i have no use for you anymore." He said putting a gun up to Jades head, and before he pulled the trigger he heard the guards yell in pain. He went back to the monitor to see that all the guards were dead, knocked down, or on the ground in pain. Jonathen looked at the security camera and said." Gonna have to do better Vic." Jonathen said before shooting it, showing static on Victors screen." Hmmm, this should be interesting." Victor said.

Victor turned to a guard and said." Send out the juggernauts." He said. The guard nodded and head out the door. Jonathen entered the next door that still looked like the other room which was a hexagon shape and factory looking. Just then two more doors opened revealing two men in a high tech juggernaut armor. There hands then turned into mini guns Which always was weird to Jonathen cause they were huge but they still called them mini guns.

They immediately took fire at Jonathen. Jonathen ran behind cover thinking of a plan to take them down." Alright there heavily armored juggernauts who have mini guns how hard can this be." Jonathen said to himself looking on the bright side. He looked over the cover to see missile launchers coming out of there shoulders. Jonathen immediately went back in cover and said." I have all the luck today dont i."

The juggernauts took fire at Jonathens cover with there mini guns chipping it off slowly." Alright gotta think quick." Jonathen said to himself. He quickly decided to throw a fire grenade making the juggernauts seize fire and look at it before it blew up on them making there armor malfunction. As they were twitching Jonathen took this opportunity to run up behind one and rip open the back armor throwing the man out before knocking him out with the back of his tomahawk.

Jonathen took a look inside observing the suit once it was done malfunctioning as he pressed one of the holo buttons on the hologram hud on the inside making the missile fire at the other juggernaut blowing him up as pieces of scrap metals flew all over the place." Well that was pretty easy." Jonathen said to himself as he walked to the other door making his way through the factory.

Once Jonathen made his way to the other room he was greeted to a giant robot about the height of a 2 story house. It was colored black and red like every other persons armor in this factory. It had a one giant glowing red eye and claws. It made a shrieking robotic noise as it focused on him. It slammed its claws towards Jonathen but he was able to dodge it.

" OK how the heck am i suppose to destroy that thing!" Jonathen said. It slammed another claw by Jonathen barley missing him as it made Jonathen fly back into a nearby wall. The claw grabbed Jonathen as it pulled him towards him." OH MAN I HAD SO MUCH TO DO IN LIFE AND NOW IM GONNA DIE AND... oh wait fire dash." Jonathen said before fire dashing out of the robots grasps and ran up its arm running to the back of its head as he ripped it open puling out wires and smashing things as the robot spasm out as sparks flew out.

Jonathen quickly jumped off the robot and getting under cover as the thing blew up leaving only a blazing fire where it used to stand. The next door opened showing that it had to be the last door." Alright Jade im coming." Jonathen said running through the door. Once Jonathen made it to the other side he saw that the room Victor was using was empty and no one was there." AH shoot where did they go?" Jonathen asked himself.

Jonathen looked beside him and saw that a door was swinging open as if it was rushed out and pulled with force." Im gonna guess they went that way." Jonathen said to himself as he ran through the door. He ran through many hallways till he reached one final door. He opened it to see a runway that cut through the crater. He automatically saw Jade being pulled into a cargo plane with Victor rite there.

Jonathen took off running but shortly was tazed to the ground. The guard kept tazing him till more guards joined in. They stopped and what looks like the leader of them said." Take him away to the lab where going to..." The leader was int able to finish before he was clawed by no one other then Daniella in werewolf form." Go!" She yelled while attacking the other guards.

Jonathen nodded and took off running to the plane. It was to late though the cargo plane started to take off he wouldn't be able to catch up. Jonathen then decided to use his hook shot onto the plane as it started to take off." ow ow ow ow ow!" Jonathen repeated as his feet were being dragged against the run way as the plane took off. Finally his feet were off the run way and the cargo plane started flying off the God knows where.

"OK im regretting this plan i think i rather be on the ground rite now." Jonathen said to himself. He looked down to see they were above water." Ok i change my mind i rather be in the air." He said. Jonathen started to climb up to where his hook shot was connected to. Inside the plane we could see Victor interrogating Jade." So tell me how do you know Jonathen?" Victor asked." and why would you think i would tell you anything?" Jade said coldly." Cause if you dont." Victor said as a soldier put a gun up to Jades head." Then we will just have to shoot you." He said." Hold up... how is shooting me going to help you at all?" Jade asked." Well if you dont talk we have no use for you, and dont you not want to die?" Victor asked.

"To be honest i really dont have a problem with death." Jade said." What about Jonathen?" Victor asked. Jade stop for a moment and thought, what would happen if she died, and how would Jonathen handle it, she was one of his best friends besides Ray, she was also his first ever friend, they knew each other since they were 3. Jade knew Jonathen would lose it if he ever lost her. Jade sighed and said." Alright what do you want to know?" "Well first of all how do you know Jonathen?" Victor asked.

Jade was about to talk but was stop when the soldier who had the gun to her head drop dead. Victor and Jade looked to the door and saw Jonathen with his hand held up. with some smoke coming out." Give me Jade or else." Jonathen said." Alright fine you win." Victor said as he slowly put his hand under the table." Just please dont kill me." Victor begged as he pressed a button under the table." Dont worry i wont just...WHOA!" Jonathen yelled as the plane started to lose control and wobble around.

Victor then got up and ran to the emergency exit as he grabbed a parachute and opened the door." SEE YA LATER!" He yelled as he jumped out. Jonathen got up as he ran towards Jade and untied her. She fell to the ground and instead of Jonathen helping her up he dragged her under a table and yelled" BRACE YOURSELF!" As he covered her up with his own body.

The plane then crashed to the ground as it slid splitting it up in half on a little island rite outside of L.a kinda far away where there was int a whole bunch of people who inhabit it. When Jonathen and Jade open there eyes they saw that they were still in the plane safe as they climbed out of the table." HA WHERE ALIVE!" Jade yelled relief." Good lets just get out of this cargo plane now." Jonathen said.

When the to got out though they weren't ready for what they saw, when they got out they saw mutated animals and people who were oozing green." I think i know what was in this cargo plane." Jonathen said as he saw canisters of the green ooze cracked open and poring out."Run." He said. The next thing they knew they were running from mutants as they all came charging at the two." LOOK OVER THERE, THERE'S A BOAT!" Jonathen yelled.

The two quickly got in, Jonathen was about to start it up before he realized they need keys to start." WHATS TAKING SO LONG COME ON HURRY UP LETS GO THERE CATCHING UP!" Jade yelled." IT WONT GO IT NEEDS KEYS!" Jonathen yelled. Jade pushed Jonathen out of the way and started to hot wire it as the engine roared as they took off back to L.a." I didn't know you could do that." Jonathen said surprised.

" There's a lot of things you dont know about me Jonathen." She said as she drove the boat. It was quiet for a bit before Jade said." Movie night?" She asked." You know its like 2 am by now." Jonathen said." Fine...Sleep over?" Jade asked." Alright but at my place." Jonathen said." Hay what happened to Daniella?" Jade asked. Just then the two heard a howl." Shes probably alright." Jonathen said leaning back in the boat.

**Jonathen: OK sorry if this chapter was int that good towards the end i really needed to get this out so sorry for the long wait i hope you guys enjoyed and ill see you guys in the next chapter. **


	5. little miss trouble maker

**Jonathen: ****Guys im so sorry for not updating in so long and truth be told theres not a single day i dont think of newage i always think of it always i draw it mostly the story is to get people to get involve and have people get there characters in this possible cartoon i will make im a freshman now and im 14 now so ya sorry for not updating in a while just know that i never would want newage to stop at least the idea but todays oc will be by Daisy-is-Lazy next chapters oc will be by Constantsinger. me that me part is part of the name i just cant put the two together because it wont save then because i type these on the editor im always so grateful for people who are still reading this im fixed chapter 1 so now ima fix chapter 2 and 3 and there spelling and other mistakes so if you want to see how new age stuff looks like look at my instagram jon_draws_1 so hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also i changed the bio rules which is make it original and not generic.**

**Episode 5: little miss trouble maker**

**La: 11am**

" Look i dont understand why no one loves me is it because im weird, dont look good, unattractive, annoying, or a mental psychopathy that's bottles it up inside." Jonathen said laying on the couch" Do you feel left out when you see couples?" Jade asked with a clipboard and pen with glasses on sitting on a chair right by Jonathen pretending to be a therapist." I dont know i just have this void in my heart i guess that i just hide." Jonathen said looking at the ceiling.

Ray walked down stairs with a cup of coffee and saw what was happening." What the heck is going on here?" Ray asked." Im trying to figure out why no one loves Jonathen?" Jade said." Wait didn't you two date though?" Ray asked." Ray that was a long time ago and we don't talk about it." Jonathen said." You guys literately dated like a year ago when you were 12." Ray said.

" Ya but we don't love each other anymore, you and her are my best friends remember." Jonathen said." Alright then." Ray said as he walked off but right before he left to his room he said." I still ship you two." "SHUT UP RAY!" Jonathen yelled." Will he ever let go of that?" Jade asked." Dont worry ill just bring up his old girlfriend to him when he does it." Jonathen said.

" Ok so where were we?" Jade asked." We were talking about the void that i can never fill." Jonathen said looking back at the ceiling." Oh ya, so do you ever think someone will love you at all?" Jade asked." Well probably not cause im a psychopathic killer who masturbates, has cross dressed, loves incest, and apparently annoying to a lot of people." Jonathen said." Hmmm interesting." Jade said writing stuff down on the clip board.

**Later at the beach.**

" Wait why are we at the pier?" Jonathen asked." well Jonathen, theirs this amazing sushi place that ive been dying to go to." Jade said excited." Jade, you know i don't like sushi." Jonathen said." Look i didn't want to go alone alright." Jade said." I still don't understand why you always drag me everywhere all time." Jonathen said." I do not drag you every where." Jade said back." Ok what about the times when you dragged me to go to the mall, into a women's clothing shop, a salon, to your cousins birthday party which i felt really out of place at because everyone was basically Asian and me being the only Mexican or guy who actually sounds and looks white was the only one at the party, HECK you even dragged me into a slumber party with all girls." Jonathen said.

"Hay i say i was doing you a favor for that last one you mentioned." Jade said." Also how does it feel to be 14." Jade asked **(JONATHENS BIRTHDAY IS IN AUGUST EVEN THOUGH ITS OCTOBER RITE NOW IN THE STORY )**"Well one your really late on asking me that, second feels the same as being 13, also you turn 14 like in 1 month rite?" Jonathen asked." Dude how do you not know my birthday?" Jade asked." Well you kinda keep it a mystery from me and you know i have a bad memory so i forget sometimes." Jonathen said." Well looks like ill have to tell you later cause looks like were here." She said pointing at the restaurant.

The two walked in and Jonathen automatically almost threw up from the smell as he pushed part of his hoodie up to his face covering his mouth and nose."Dude cut it out." Jade said." How can you stand this smell?" Jonathen asked grossed out." Look to you this smells bad but to the rest of the people in here like it so man up and deal with it." Jade said." Im pretty sure my man card is gone by now from all the cross dressing so..." Jonathen said." Jonathen dont make me take your hoodie away." Jade said." Alright fine lets just hurry up and order." Jonathen said letting go of his hoodie.

They walked up to the counter as Jade started to order, Jonathen just put his earphones in blocking out any noise. Jonathen closed his eyes lost in his own thoughts while the music was playing he faintly heard a man yell "SOME ONE STOP THAT GIRL!" Jonathen opened his eyes to see **oc by daisy-is-lazy** a girl that was 17 years old and was about the height of Jonathen, she had very pale skin, glowing pale yellow eyes but instead were a circle shape, bleach blond hair with black highlights, as her hair was a shoulder length fringed hair with bangs on the left side, she had a black choker, a wide strap black tank top, a white and black horizontal tutu skirt, white leggings with black polka dots, and black ankle length platform heels with black shoe laces, and she was hybrid between a siren, banshee, and human.

She ran straight out the door as fast as she could." SHE STOLE THE PRICELESS FISH SHAPED VASE THAT WE PLACE RITE IN FRONT OF THE DOOR, actually why did we put that there?" The cashier said to himself." Ill be rite back Jade." Jonathen said before taking off his earphones and started to run out the door, he burst outside and looked right and left to see her already running down the pier. Jonathen took off after her while he dogged the people walking the other way while she was just pushing everyone out of her way. Once she made it to the stairs she started to jump down them, Jonathen used his fire grind to grind on the handle rail as he was able to get closer to her.

The two ran down the street as she ran into incoming traffic as she made a car crash making cars stop for her. Jonathen just hopped on top of the cars dodging any of the traffic that might be coming. She then ran into a hover elevator. As the shield was about to close so that no one falls out or get in while it went up, Jonathen quickly dived in as the clear like window shield closed leaving only the two in there by themselves." Look kid back off our else." She said still holding the vase." Why are you calling me a kid were the same height your like 14 to." Jonathen said." Umm im 17 haven't you learn to not judge peoples age by there height." She said." Look just give me the vase so we can end this or else." Jonathen said." How about i dont give you the vase and you just let me walk off." she said.

"Sorry cant do that." Jonathen said." Alright then lets see what you got then." She said as she put the vase down and held up her fist. Jonathen was about to use a fire hook to grab the vase but his hand was quickly grabbed as she pulled it behind his back as she knocked him over as she pushed her heel into his back. She thought he be screaming in pain but instead he laughed." Its going to take a lot more then that to beat me." He said before flipping over knocking her down on the floor, she quickly got up and threw a punch at Jonathen but he grabbed her fist as he started to burn her hand a bit, she quickly pulled it back holding it in pain. Jonathen took this time to punch her in the face to only miss and hit somewhere else.

Jonathen blushed as he quickly pulled back his hand, she held her chest and said." You punched me in the boob." Jonathen was then hit with a shriek that emitted purple rings as he held his ears. She took this time to grab the vase and break the glass shield as she took off flying as she made mist and smoke like wings. Jonathen quickly recovered as he saw her flying away." No way im letting you escape." Jonathen said, he quickly made a fire hook that grappled onto her tank top. He thought he would be able to pull her towards him but instead he was sent flying out hanging from the chain as he was holding on while she flied dragging him in the air.

" HAY LET GO!" She yelled trying to unhook the fire hook. Jonathen did int respond as he was trying his best not to slam into anything. She then got a idea as she started to try and make Jonathen ram into buildings are something. Her first attempt was trying to ram him into a sky scraper, Jonathen put his feet to the wall as he then started to run on the wall while still holding to fire hook. Her next attempt was trying ram him into another tall building to her luck it worked Jonathen was smashed into the glass as he went inside the building he quickly recovered as he ran to the other side of the building smashing through the other sides glass. As he jumped through he was able to find the fire hook as he quickly grabbed on.

She started to get irritated she tried to pull off the hook but nothing worked." WALL!" Jonathen yelled. She looked up to only be greeted by slamming into a wall. They started to fall as Jonathen was finally able to reel her in as he grabbed onto her only to slam onto the ground in the middle of the park onto the concrete. The girl fell on Jonathen cushioning her fall as the vase fell in her hand. The girl quickly recovered as she got off Jonathen and took off flying again. Jonathen rubbed his eyes as he was still dizzy from that fall.

He then was suddenly grabbed by the hand as Jade pulled him up onto his feet." How the heck did you get here so fast?" Jonathen asked rubbing his head." You and that girl flew back my way a bit so it didn't take to long to find you." Jade said." Well thanks for helping me up but i gotta catch that girl before she gets away." Jonathen said, but before he can start running Jade grabbed his arms pulling him back." Hay i think you should take a break you just fell a long ways down so you should really relax for now." Jade said." Jonathen looked to the direction the girl went then back at Jade and said." Alright il take it back but i am going to find that girl." Jonathen said. So the two took off back to Jonathen's and Ray's house.

**Later**

"So why are we playing this card game while we can be hunting down that girl?" Orion asked. Currently Jonathen, Ray, Orion, Jade, and Daniella were playing a game of cheat." Well Jade's the one that thought i should take a break so..." Jonathen said." Hay i was just trying to help you." Jade said." BAM! I WIN!" Ray yelled." ARGH why cant i ever win any card games." Jonathen said slamming his head onto the table." Well back on topic, shouldn't we be hunting that girl?" Orion asked." Like i told you Jade wanted to have us relax." Jonathen said still with his head on the table." Well the card game is done so why don't we start hunting her." Daniella suggested." Well first we dont even know where to start at." Jonathen said. Just then the news came on tv saying." A robbery has been committed at the frie factory, authority's suggest that the person who broke in is still in the building, they say this because the security system has turned on letting no one in our not, they think she was after the platinum frie trophy that the factory has had for over 70 years, we will update you on this story when we find out more, now back to you Bob." The women said, then the tv was turned off by Ray

"Did any of you guys know that there was a frie making factory in La?" Ray asked." No but i find it even weirder that there is a thing that's called the plaitnum frie." Daniella said. Ray then looked around the room to see no sign of Jonathen." Hay where did Jonathen go?" Ray asked." Probably where that trail of fire leads." Jade said as a small line of fire was going out the now rapidly swinging open door." Well that's convenient." Ray said.

**At the frie factory**

The four ran up to the crowd of people surrounding the factory where the police were trying to control the reporters and locals. In the crowd they could see Jonathen looking at the factory in amazement."Jonathen why the heck did you just leave us behind?" Ray asked. Jonathen just kept on staring up at the factory." Um Jonathen?" Ray asked." Im totally going to break in there." Jonathen said." What do you mea...HAY WHERE YOU GOING!" Ray yelled as he saw Jonathen running through the crowd. Jonathen then fire dashed through the caution tape as he ran towards the building.

"So how do you think we'll be able to get in there?" A police officer asked the other one. The officer had dark brown hair slicked back, he wore a brown leather jacket over his police shirt, as he had a walkie talkie on his chest and a gun holster holding a lazer pistol on his jeans, he also had brown boots, pale skin, black eyes (like how they have in adventure time.), and was in his 30 's." Dont know but there has to be someway." The other officer said." Maybe i can help." They heard Jonathen say from behind." Hay i remember you, you were that kid that took out those robbers on the highway." The officer said." Well glad you remember me, its Jonathen by the way." Jonathen said." And mines Mathew just in case we ever run into each other again." Mathew said shaking his hand.

"Um sir how is he going to help, he's just a teenager." The other officer said." Hay he's the hero of the new age like what the legends says im pretty sure he'll find a way, for now i need you to go and control the crowd." Mathew said." Yes sir." He said before taking off." So any ideas?" Mathew asked Jonathen. Jonathen saw a vent leading into the building." I think i do." Jonathen said. He then walked up to the vent and fire dashed into it as he was sent through the factory vents before landing in the factory on one of the walk ways. Just like the outside it was futuristic to with a whole bunch of technology.

Jonathen walked through the walk way before he walked into a room full of fires. Jonathen fell on his knees drooling." THANK YOU GOD!" He yelled before diving into the fries as he started to eat. After a little while he got full and there was still a ton of fries left, He didn't even gain any weight to because of his powers but still looked a bit chubby.( Jonathen has Finns body from adventure time so he's the size of him cause Finn's a bit chubby when you notice but he doesn't even look chubby when you see him.). Jonathen then got up and continued his mission to find the intruder who was probably the girl. Once Jonathen exited the room he was almost instantly grabbed by a giant claw as it pulled him by the hood of his hoodie.

"HAY LET GO!" Jonathen yelled at the metal claw he even tried to fire dash only to be caught by the claw again when he reappeared. The claw then was moved to the front of a tiny room giving Jonathen a good view through the bullet proof glass as he saw the girl controlling the claw."What did you know this factory actually has a giant claw." The girl says." Well you know technology these days, but back on topic who are you, and why are you stealing all this stuff?" Jonathen asked." Well first my name is Mandy and second i have my motives." Mandy says." Oh your that type of criminal." Jonathen says as he rolls his eyes." What does that mean?" She says with a bit of sass.

"You know the type who don't reveal any of there evil plot and just makes it harder on everyone."Jonathen said."So whats wrong with that?"Mandy asked." Nothing im just saying, also what are you going to do now i can easily just get out of this once you turn around, or leave the controls." Jonathen said." I...ummmm..." She didn't actually know what to do." Wait did you not think this through?" Jonathen asked." Well i ummm... I CAN DO THIS!" She said as she moved the stick in a circle movement making the claw move only the tip instead of the whole thing as it spined Jonathen. She then stopped" OK seriously dont do that again i feel like im going to throw up." Jonathen said." Oh you mean this." She said as she moved even faster. Jonathen was holding in the puke as long as he could by now.

Mandy was laughing before she accidentally moved the other stick making the whole claw move while still spinning Jonathen as the tip started to swing around to instead of just staying in place. Before Mandy can even get control of it again the claw let go of Jonathen only to have him go flying into a metal bar smashing his forehead as he fell to the ground face first lying there in a almost dead like position." OH SHIT!" Mandy yelled as she ran out of the room and to where Jonathen was.

She saw blood pouring where his face was and she dared not try to turn him over to see the damaged she might have done. She then saw the security system turn off as the doors and windows opened, she then flew as fast as she could not caring about the trophy anymore as she flew out of the buildings ceiling windows. Ray, Jade, Orion, Daniella, and Mathew ran into the building followed by the rest of the police. The police held up there guns searching the area."All clear and the trophy's still here looks like whoever was here escaped empty handed." One of the police officers said." Alright everyone good work getting the security offline, but wheres Jonath..."Mathew was int able to finish as he heard Jade scream from the top of her lungs.

The three and Mathew ran to where Jades screams were coming from, only to see her on her knees holding Jonathen with a bloody opened forehead and was at the point where you can see part of his brain, they saw tears in her eyes."oh shit." Mathew muttered under his breath." SOMEONE CALL A AMBULANCE!" Mathew yelled. Mathew and the other three ran up to Jonathen."What the hell happened to him?" Mathew asked." I don't know he was just like this when i found him." Jade said trying to not choke on tears. Ray was just pacing back and forth till a drop of blood landed on his forehead, he wiped it off as he looked up to see a bloody metal bar high up in the air bent, with the claw slumped over onto a walkway."I think i know what happened." Ray said.

**AT THE HOSPITAL 5 PM**

Daniella was trying to calm down a crying Jade as Ray was pacing around still, and Orion just sat there patient."Argh why did he have to go in there alone." Ray said."Well Fries are his favorite food after all." Orion said."Ya but still he should no better not to go in there without us." Ray said." Hay teenagers do stuff like that i remember i did stupid things in my youth to." Mathew said coming out of the restroom."Ya i guess your rite and besides it is Jonathen." Ray said. But inside the emergency room things weren't going as planned. The doctors were getting everything ready as Jonathen laid there with the blood wiped from his forehead but still with a gash in his head." Ok hand me the scalp." The doctor said and once the nurse gave him it and as he was about to touch Jonathen the wound started to heal itself?" What the.." The doctor was int able to finish before Jonathen's eyes shot open as he sat up and started to breath heavy. He looks around then says." What the heck happened to me to get me into the emergency room." Jonathen asked.

"Well you just started to heal yourself closing up that giant crack in your head im not sure how it happened." The doctor said a bit nerves. Just then the tv in the emergency room turned on as it went onto the news."Breaking news the museum of Tolerance a now famous land mark for surviving so long even dating back to A.D. A girl has broken into the museum looking for the diary of Anne Frank, authority's are now looking for her but so far they have found nothing still, well update you on this story as it develops." The man said as the tv was turned off by the doctor.

Jonathen then started to get up but was stopped by the doctor." And where do you think your going we still don't know if your head is in the rite condition." The doctor said." Sorry doc but i have to do this." Jonathen said getting up and slipping on his hoodie." Now excuse me i gotta girl to catch." Jonathen said. He then kicked open the doors and yelled."YOOHOO MANDY YOUR SOULMATE JONATHEN IS HUNTING FOR YOU!" Jonathen said as he ran down the hallway before jumping through the glass wall. The group and the doctor just stare at the now broken glass wall."What just happened?" Ray asked.

**Inside the museum of tolerance**

"Its amazing that this museum has survived this long." Mandy said looking around the place."That must be a concentration camp." She said looking at a small replica of one. She walked around more seeing a lot of artifacts like hair from shaven heads, outfits, pictures, and other things. She then enters a room with a glass case in the middle of the room with one light shining on it. She walked up to it and it was a kind of plaid white and reddish but very worn out from being really old. Mandy then makes a black electric guitar appear from mist as she put the end of it onto the glass." Alright Mandy you can do this." She said she inhaled then exhaled. She then pulled it up and brought it down as hard as she could yelling, but it never hit the glass. She opened her eyes to see a smirking Jonathen.

"Hay toots." He said."What?" She asked confused before being hit by the end of the guitar making her nose bleed (well in this case the middle of her face cause noses don't appear in adventure time.) "ARGH GOD DAMMIT LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" She yelled at him as she wiped the blood off her face." Hay with all that anger no wounder why your nose bled so easily." Jonathen said smiling."TAKE THIS!" Mandy said as she punched Jonathen but he grabbed her fist twisting it making her yell in pain as she fell to the floor. Mandy then kicked Jonathen's crotch only to get no yell of pain or even a slight flinch." What the." She said." see gotta love super powers can barley feel pain." Jonathen said. Mandy then grabbed her guitar and smashed the side of Jonathens head with it."HA take that." She said smirking.

Jonathen just cracked his head and said."Break my head once shame on me, break my head twice then you got some weird fetish for breaking heads." Jonathen said. She just growled before she strummed her guitar and shot light energy through it in the form of a sound wave as it made Jonathen fly back into the wall. Jonathen then shot a fire ball out of his hand as it caught her black wide strap tank top on fire. She tried to put it out but it made it even worse." See now your hotter then before...literally." Jonathen said. She just couldn't put it out and just decided to take the tank top off revealing her black bra." See your even more hotter then before." Jonathen said." SHUT UP YOU PERVERT!" Mandy yelled.

Mandy then used a sonic scream which emitted purplish rings making Jonathen cover his ears. Mandy then shot a light energy at the only light in the room leaving them both in the darkness." Ummm are about to go something kinky rite now?" Jonathen asked not knowing where she is. He then was hit on the top of the head with the top of her guitar." Ok not kinky." Jonathen said."Do you ever shut up!" Mandy said angry." Well one of us has the keep the conversation going." Jonathen said but was greeted by a blow to the stomach by the guitar. Jonathen then put both his fists on fire lighting up the room.

Jonathen turned around just in time as she was about to punch him. He quickly blocked it before punching her straight in the face. This only made her angrier as she strummed her guitar again making light energy blasting him through the wall this time into a display case with nazi weapons. Jonathen shook his head trying to get a hold of himself. Mandy then started to run at him and as she jumped in the air to stab him with the pointed part of the guitar, he closed his eyes and grabbed the nearest thing near him and held it up in a sitting up position.

He then heard the sound of cutting into flesh. He opened one eye before realizing what he did he went wide eye when he saw that he grabbed a rifle with what seemed to be part of a sword pointing out in the front, he had just stabbed her straight in the stomach. Jonathen leaned the weapon down as she slid off the sword and fell with tears in her eyes as she gripped her stomach and started to cough blood." Oh God are you ok." Jonathen asked running up to her." What do *cough* you think, considering the fact you just STABBED ME!" She said with a weak voice coughing up more blood."Alright ill get a ambulance and have them take you to the hospital." Jonathen said panicking." It be to late by *cough* then im already starting to see darkness." She said as she tried to move but just yelled in pain.

Jonathen didn't know what to say he looked around for anything and soon found something glowing under the collapse display case. He crawled over to wreckage and moved it around to reveal a ability Crystal." How the heck did one of these get in here?" He asked himself. He quickly grabbed it and his hands soon caught fire as he visualized him healing minor wounds but when it came to big wounds he couldn't do anything. The vision then ended as he looked back to the bleeding Mandy, he crawled back to her putting both his hands on her wound as fire started to encase the wound and heal it as the fire died out the wound was gone.

Mandy looks at her now perfectly fine stomach as she touches it to make sure that the cut was really gone. She then sat up and said." I dont know what kinda magic you just did but whatever it was it worked." Mandy said." Not magic, super powers." Jonathen said making a tiny fire appear on is finger. Mandy was about to say something before they heard the cops coming down into the room. Jonathen looked at Mandy and said." Im going to let you go but your not taking that diary, cause i believe you got some good in you so if i ever see you again i expect you to not be stealing stuff got it." Jonathen said.

Mandy nodded as she got up and ran away from the back exit. The cops then swarmed in holding up there lazer pistols as they searched the area." Sorry everyone she got away i tried my best but she was just to strong." Jonathen said."Well kid at least thanks for trying to help but you should be heading home now we can take it from here." The cop said. Jonathen nodded and headed out to the front entrance.

Once Jonathen got out he saw his friends with Mathew there to standing with all the news people and other civilians. Ray then walked up to him and said." Dude never try to go into situations like this alone again." Ray said." Dont worry i wont...probably." Jonathen said with a smile. Just then Mathew ran up to the two and said." Hay guys there's la mutant wolf running around in Daner park mind if you guys help out." He said showing them a virtual 3d map that came out of his watch as it marked the area in green.

" Oh we will but the real question here is can you guys keep up." Jonathen said." What in the who hay are you talking about Jonathen." Ray asked. All Jonathen did was shoot a fire hook shot into the air as it grappled onto a helicopter. Jonathen then was pulled by the helicopter as he hung from his chain, everyone -including the news looked at the now flying Jonathen as he went through the city swinging on a chain. "Did he just.." Mathew was cut off when Ray said." Its his thing just let him be." Ray said.

**Jonathen: sorry for that abrupt ending im not really good at ending episodes also i re did the ending because i cant do a Halloween special so sorry.**


	6. Update: im sorry

**Jonathen: Guys im sorry i cant do a Halloween special because its to early in the story and its already to late to do one so i will delete this update when the new chapter is out i redid the ending of chapter 5 to where the Halloween special hit is gone so you can just re read the last two sentences and you should be fine so im sorry for the inconvenience but i just couldn't write a Halloween special i hope you can under stand, so i will delete this and upload the next chapter when its ready. **"


	7. Wattpad

**Jonathen:l Guys ive decided to move this story and remaster it onto wattpad, why you may ask, well because im able to actually show drawings and how places looks like, also because i can type the story anywhere so if my laptop breaks again i can still type on my phone, i also have decided i might use some of the oc's that have been requested to be in the story but i will not be taking anymore so please read the new newage on watt pad. M****y wattpad username is newage24 so go on google and type wattpad newage24 and it should be the first result.**


End file.
